Quanda Orëva
by Elyana of Rivendell
Summary: Certaines choses sont trop improbables pour avoir lieu. D'autres sont si inattendues qu'il est impossible de les prévoir. C'est ce que va découvrir Aelin, orpheline élevée à Fondcombe parmi les enfants d'Elrond, alors que la tempête créée par le retour de Sauron bouleverse irrémédiablement sa vie. (PAS UNE MARY-SUE !) CHAPITRE 8 EN LIGNE ! RR please :D
1. Prologue

Auteur : Nithielle…. :D et son désordre habituel.

Dislcaimer : la propriété de l'histoire revient au Master Tolkien, celle de l'héroïne à l'auteure de cette fic, comme d'habitude.

Spoiler : Troisième Age, aux premières heures de la Dernière Guerre de l'Anneau (en gros : FotR).

Warning : L'intrigue est particulièrement centrée sur une Legoromance et sur les Elfes. Adorateurs de Nains, passez votre chemin !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**QUANDA ORËVA**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Prologue**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aelin suffoqua.

Les murs en bois de la chambre dans laquelle elle s'était enfermée volontairement pour chasser sa peur se resserraient autour d'elle, coupant sa respiration, sa volonté de renflouer au loin la peur qui la piégeait inéluctablement depuis de nombreuses années, aussi loin que remontaient ses rares souvenirs.

Claustrophobie, avait un jour diagnostiqué Elrond alors que la nourrice d'Aelin le lui avait annoncé.

Peu importe le nom que pouvait avoir cette peur, Aelin avait pris la décision de la remiser au plus profond de son être, pour paraître forte et particulièrement normale face aux autres Noldors qui peuplaient Fondcombe, qu'elle habitait depuis sa plus tendre enfance dont elle n'avait jamais réussi à tirer la moindre information de la part d'Elrond ou de la nourrice qui l'avait élevée.

Elle se savait orpheline, ignorait tout d'elle jusqu'au nom de celle qui l'avait mise au monde. La seule chose qu'Elrond avait daigné lui dire était le clan d'origine de son père.

Celui des Sindars, dont elle gardait comme unique héritage sa longue crinière blonde.

Aelin se força à ouvrir grand se yeux, puis à contempler chacun des quatre murs qui l'entouraient.

Les battements déjà rapides de son cœur s'accélérèrent, le muscle cognant avec force dans sa poitrine, lui faisant mal à chaque battement. Elle eu soudain l'impression de s'arrêter après une course traversant de long en large les bois de sa cité natale, la respiration saccadée et sifflante.

La peur, noire et soudain infranchissable l'envahit.

Inéluctablement.

Proche de la folie dans laquelle Aelin craignait à chaque fois de sombrer.

Dans un effort de volonté quasi infaisable, rassemblant tout son courage et ses dernières forces, Aelin se leva d'un bond. Elle se dirigea en courant vers l'unique fenêtre dont la petite pièce était pourvue en tremblant de tous ses membres. Elle ouvrit brusquement les deux pans de la fenêtre en faisant claquer bruyamment le verre des carreaux et enjamba la balustrade.

Une partie de son esprit s'était arrachée de son corps et observait la scène en planant autour d'elle.

Aelin avança un pied en direction de la branche la plus épaisse de l'arbre en face d'elle, fit un pas, accompagné d'un second l'amenant du vide à l'écorce noire.

L'air glacé de la vallée la fit frissonner de plaisir.

Les pans de sa robe claquèrent dans le vent provenant du Nord, sa crinière blonde se souleva légèrement.

Lorsqu'elle réussit enfin à s'asseoir entre deux branches rugueuses, Aelin tremblait toujours.

Lorsqu'elle put à nouveau aligner deux pensées correctes, l'une d'elle s'imposa progressivement dans son esprit, faisant couler une larme de rage sur sa joue.

La peur l'avait à nouveau vaincue.

Elle avait échoué.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Comme vous pouvez le constater, après la remarque ô combien intelligente de Tinamour (je ne manie absolument pas l'ironie), je suis entrain de remettre un peu d'ordre dans la numérotation hasardeuse des chapitres déjà publiés… Enfin bref, bienvenue aux nouveaux qui atterrissent sur cette page, et pour les anciens, le chapitre 6 arrivera, soyez sans crainte !


	2. Sous les frondaisons des mallorns

Euh, bonjour… *chuchote l'auteure en se cachant derrière l'objet le plus gros et le plus proche* Bon, c'est toujours mon ménage de septembre…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Chapitre 1 : Sous les frondaisons des mallorns**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La nuit était tombée depuis une dizaine de minutes, Aelin reprenait sa route après avoir mangé un morceau de _lembas._ Elle était entrée en Lorien au crépuscule et guettait, tout en guidant son cheval sur un sentier sinueux à travers les arbres, le moindre signe de la présence d'elfes juchés d'ordinaire au sommet dans arbres qui les entouraient. Les gardes avaient beau être invisibles dans leurs capes grises pour qui ne savait pas où les chercher, elle avait des chances d'en voir, et de faire annoncer sa venue à moins que sa grand-mère, perdue comme à son habitude dans les profondeurs claires de son miroir ne l'ai déjà repérée à son entrée dans le bois.

La forêt n'était éclairée que par la douce lumière blanche des étoiles, le sentier de terre battue serpentait entre les arbres denses.

Estë allait au pas, Aelin juchée sur son dos qui commençait à somnoler dangereusement. Le petit alezan mettait un point d'honneur à faire le moins de bruit possible, effarouché par les murmures des feuilles qui bougeaient sous le souffle du vent glacé de l'hiver.

Tout autour d'eux, les arbres s'élevaient haut dans le ciel, formant une voûte de feuilles mordorées qui dessinaient des ombres étranges sur le sol. Entre les arbres poussait une herbe sylvestre à l'odeur appétissante qu'Estë sentait depuis leur entrée dans les bois, qui le faisait saliver et lui donnait envie d'aller au galop pour entrer le plus vite possible dans la cité des Galadhrims, où il pourrait enfin y goûter, installé dans une stalle confortable et bien entretenue, où il faisait bon vivre et, surtout, où il pourrait dormir.

Ils étaient seuls entre les arbres, formaient une silhouette étrange : La cape d'Aelin donnait l'impression qu'un Cavalier Noir avait réussi à pénétrer dans la Lothlorien, les ombres se partageant l'espace de la cape noire avec les zones claires produites par la lumière blafarde de la Lune qui venait de sortir de derrière un nuage. Le sentier elfique suivait depuis quelque temps le cours d'une rivière qui coulait avec un doux bruit qui ressemblait aux voix des Elfes lors de leur chants célébrant un événement important, quand les rues et les chemins de Caras Galadhon résonnaient de voix qui semblaient sortir de nulle part, emplissant la nuit de thèmes qui pesaient sur le cœur. Cette rivière avait été nommée _Nimrodel_, en hommage à une belle elfe qui vivait à l'endroit des chutes et du gué qui permettait son franchissement. De nombreuses légendes disaient que ses eaux avaient la vertu de chasser toute fatigue, et le son des chutes pouvait, si on savait l'écouter attentivement dans le plus grand silence, chasser les grandes peines qui torturaient souvent l'esprit des voyageurs de toutes races.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au Gué.

Le sentier s'arrêtait et descendait en pente douce, à quelques mètres d'eux sur la droite se trouvaient les ruines d'un vieux pont de pierre recouvert çà et là par une mousse vert foncé, particulièrement humide et glissante. Estë stoppa son avancée au bord de l'eau, d'un seul coup, sans prévenir, ce qui réveilla brusquement Aelin. Elle mit quelques minutes à se souvenir de l'endroit où ils étaient arrivés, minutes qu'Estë employa à satisfaire sa soif dans les aux noires de la rivière. La jeune femme lâcha les rennes et sauta à terre, surprenant Estë qui releva vite sa tête de l'eau, éclaboussant sa maîtresse. Elle reprit les rennes tout en flattant le flanc suant de l'animal.

Elle laissa l'eau glacée couler sur ses jambes engourdies par sa longue chevauchée, avança un peu plus dans l'eau et remonta sur le dos de sa monture qui l'avait suivie docilement pour continuer la traversée.

Estë reprit le commandement et laissa Aelin plonger dans ses pensées en se dirigeant vers le Naith intérieur de Lorien.

Pour Aelin, cette immense clairière fortifiée était le berceau de son enfance et de presque tous ses souvenirs. Elle y avait grandit, passé des heures entières à courir dans les bois, à risquer sa vie toute les cinq minutes, ce qui exaspérait les seigneurs des lieux et leurs gardes.

Surtout Haldir.

Lorsqu'elle eut dix ans, Elrond et ses fils vinrent passer la saison des feuilles vertes en Lorien, et Galadriel décida qu'il serait meilleur pour elle de quitter la forêt et de suivre son oncle à Imladris.

Aelin ne le voulait pas.

Elle avait pleuré, tempêté, jusqu'à ce que Celeborn s'en mêle et commence à lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment. Elle avait fait mine de comprendre et s'était résignée. Malgré tous ses pressentiments, la vie à Rivendell s'était très vite montrée plus intéressante que prévu. Les fils d'Elrond lui avaient appris comment se défendre, décrétant contre l'avis de leur père qu'ils pourraient ainsi se rendre utiles à quelque chose dans la cité. Ils avaient cessé pour elle pendant cinq ans leur vie errante, l'entraînant par tous les temps tous les matins, qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente ou que la neige recouvre les toits de bois de Rivendell.

Au bout de cinq ans, alors que sa formation n'était pas achevée, ils avaient repris leurs patrouilles dans les Terres Sauvages car leurs relations avec le seigneur des lieux se détérioraient de plus en plus.

Aelin observait, sans ne pouvoir rien faire la destruction progressive de la famille : Arwen vivait à sa place en Lorien depuis son départ, Elladan et Elrohir ne pardonnaient pas à leur père son échec de la guérison de Celebrian. Cela, c'était Legolas qui le lui avait raconté alors qu'il achevait la formation d'Estel, un humain qu'Elrond avait adopté, et qu'il avait proposé de terminer ce que les jumeaux avaient commencé.

Elle avait très vite appris à connaître le prince de Mirkwood, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, il parte à son tour de la cité pour chasser Gollum en compagnie d'Aragorn et de Gandalf.

Le fils de Thranduil était revenu dans la vallée quelques jours avant le Conseil d'Elrond et la fuite d'Aelin pour la Lorien pour annoncer que Gollum avait disparu. Il avait enrôlé un régiment d'Orcs pour parfaire sa fuite, les Orcs avaient tué deux des amis de Legolas avec qui il était censé garder la créature malodorante et gémissante.

Legolas avait tout raconté à Aelin, rongé par le remord, elle n'avait pas su quoi dire pour lui changer les idées et l'avait écouté sans rien dire quand il racontait cette nuit terrible avec la voix d'un désespéré. Le lendemain, elle s'était rendu compte que l'Anneau Unique, présent à Rivendell avec son Porteur, l'appelait elle aussi. Elle avait failli céder lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'était refermée sur elle, la fois où elle avait voulu essayer de chasser sa peur inexplicable des endroits clos. Peut-être était-elle liée à un souvenir de sa petite enfance qui revenait régulièrement, le seul de cette période qui lui restait, à part son rapatriement en Lorien par Haldir, qui l'avait trouvée au beau milieu de nulle part elle ne savait trop comment.

Aelin se souvenait juste du voyage, mais pas de son point de départ. Elle se souvenait d'un cavalier fuyant dans la direction inverse de celle où elle allait, mais c'était tout. La jeune semi-elfe avait fuit Rivendell suite à un rêve dans lequel elle revivait cette chevauchée avec Haldir, et, quittant sa chambre au beau milieu de la nuit, elle avait sellé son fidèle Estë, offert un jour par Elrond, puis quitté Rivendell quelques instants plus tard.

Les arbres s'écartèrent soudainement, laissant place à un cercle sans arbre au milieu duquel trônait un tertre recouvert d'herbe verte.

Aelin sourit.

Devant elle se dressait fièrement la belle colline de Cerin Amroth,fidèle à ses souvenirs: à son sommet se dressaient des arbres disposés en deux cercles; le premier était constitué d'arbres à l'écorce aussi blanche que la neige, leurs branches étaient dépourvues de feuilles; ceux du second cercle étaient des mallorns de belle taille, leur écorce arborait une pâle couleur dorée. Tant de ses souvenirs étaient liés a cette colline...

Elle soupira et dépassa Cerin Amroth par la gauche, franchit les arbres délimitant la clairière derrière le tertre pour rejoindre le sentier qui menait directement à la porte Ouest de Caras Galadhon. La jeune femme s'était volontairement empêchée de monter au sommet de la colline, songeant qu'elle n'avait que trop tardé à la Nimrodel.

Son regard attentif fut soudain attiré par le changement brusque du paysage: devant elle, les arbres s'espaçaient à nouveau au bout d'une ou deux lieues, elle devinait dans l'ombre la présence d'un fossé profond, mais l'herbe du bord avait gardé son habituelle couleur verte, comme si elle brillait encore au souvenir de la lumière du soleil à présent couché à l'Ouest. D'innombrables lumières tremblotantes luisaient dans les branches multiples des mallorns. Aelin pressa Estë, heureuse de revenir enfin chez elle après tant d'années d'absence. Son voyage avait duré presque un mois depuis son départ de Rivendell, elle se sentait épuisée, vidée de ses forces et pensait que seuls ses yeux lui restaient pour pleurer. A présent son voyage était quasiment terminé: elle n'avait plus qu'à contourner la cité jusqu'au côté Sud, elle suivit pour trouver les portes une route pavée de pierres blanches sur laquelle résonnaient les sabots de sa monture dans le silence inquiétant. La ville grimpait toujours sur sa gauche, les lumières des lanternes d'argent brillaient de plus en plus à mesure qu'elle s'avançait. Elles eurent tôt fait de l'éblouir telles les étoiles brillant sur un ciel d'un noir d'encre. Un pont blanc s'allongeait devant elle, qu'elle devait obligatoirement passer pour arriver devant les portes de Caras Galadhon.

Comme toujours, les gardes, si il y en avait, étaient invisibles. Les portes s'ouvrirent toute seules, lentement, en grinçant, Aelin pénétra dans la cité.

... Les portes se refermèrent sur elle, toujours aussi lentement.

La jeune semi-elfe se trouvait maintenant à l'entrée d'un corridor entre les deux hauts murs de la cite, qu'elle devait traverser pour parvenir à l'intérieur du Naith. Elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner mais se maîtrisa, se forçant a lever les yeux vers le ciel masqué par les feuilles des mallorns pour essayer de se calmer et de continuer à avancer. Elle ne devait pas flancher. Pas maintenant.

Elle mit Estë au trop pour raccourcir la durée de son passage entre les deux murs, ferma les yeux en comptant les secondes qui la séparaient de Caras Galadhon, tout en sentant avec effroi la peur l'envahir. Elle redoutait tant de sombrer a nouveau dans le cauchemar qu'elle vivait a chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait dans un endroit trop serré qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à autre chose.

Mais Aelin tint bon.

En effet, un air frais et pur aérait le corridor, elle ôta son capuchon noir pour découvrir son visage et profiter pleinement de l'air de Caras Galadhon. Le son des feuilles animées par la brise qui s'était levée la réconfortait, la présence d'Estë la rattachait au présent.

Le corridor se termina au bout de cinq minutes interminables, puis Aelin regarda autour d'elle.

Elle ne vit personne, les chemins étaient déserts. Elle eut beau tendre l'oreille, elle n'entendit aucun chant. Seules les feuilles brisaient le silence oppressant en bruissant dans l'air au-dessus d'elle. Aelin suivit de nombreuses routes et de nombreuses allées avant d'arriver dans les hauteurs de la cité, là où une source jaillissait sur la pelouse. Les lanternes éclairaient la chute d'eau qui tombait dans un petit lac argenté d'où coulait un ruisseau aux eaux claires. Au sud de la pelouse se dressait un mallorn gigantesque, son tronc était lisse et son écorce d'un gris satiné, il montait droit comme un i jusque vers les étoiles du ciel. Les premières branches étaient immenses et leurs nombreuses feuilles projetaient leurs ombres difformes sur l'herbe.

Aelin sauta à terre.

Autour de l'arbre s'enroulait un escalier de bois immense au toit formé par des arches sculptées. Trois elfes étaient assis sur la première marche et observèrent longuement Aelin de leur regard pénétrant. Elle soutint leur regard avec aisance pendant de longues minutes, ils étaient vêtus de mailles grises et portaient des capes blanches. Ils se levèrent dans un ensemble parfait, fixant toujours la semi-elfe.

- Ici demeurent Celeborn et Galadriel. Qui devons-nous annoncer?

Aelin ne bougea pas et sourit avant de répondre.

Je me nomme Aelin de Lothlorien, j'ai longtemps voyagé depuis Imladris pour venir jusqu'ici.

Elle ajouta après avoir fait une pause :

- Vous me connaissez. J'ai quitté ce pays il y a dix ans pour habiter Imladris.

L'un des gardes hocha la tête en souriant.

- Vous avez beaucoup changé depuis votre départ. Nous avons failli ne pas vous reconnaître... Aranel.

Il sonna une note dans un cor elfique qui reçut une réponse venant de plus haut dans l'arbre.

- Voulez-vous que quelqu'un vous accompagne en haut?

Elle sourit a nouveau.

- Volontiers.

Le garde qui la mena lors de leur ascension ne parla que pour lui demander des nouvelles de Rivendell, pensant sans doute qu'elle ne souhaitait pas encore parler du voyage qu'elle venait d'accomplir. En fait, elle répondait mécaniquement aux questions, ses pensées étaient ailleurs, et elle ressentait toujours un reste de la peur qu'elle venait de combattre à l'entrée de la cité. Comme au début de sa traversée de Caras Galadhon, elle se sentait vidée, et le silence environnant l'oppressait terriblement. La jeune femme n'était pas si prête a l'entrevue prochaine qu'elle aurait avec ses grands-parents, et, au fond d'elle-même, cela l'effrayait. Elle ne savait comment leur demander des renseignements sur son père, une des raisons pour lesquelles elle avait quitté la vallée d'Elrond. Au fur et a mesure qu'elle montait les marches de l'escalier, les plates-formes se succédaient sur les branches de l'arbre et l'ascension n'en finissait pas.

Pourtant, des milliers de marches plus tard, les jambes fourbues et la tête épuisée ne voulant plus réfléchir, Aelin s'arrêta enfin.

Devant elle se dessinait une pièce ovale dans laquelle de nombreux Galadhrims étaient assis en cercle.

Et, juste en face d'Aelin, trônant sur deux sièges majestueux se tenaient les deux personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde.

Galadriel et Celeborn, Dame et Seigneur de Lothlorien.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Auteure : Voilàààà, ça fait moins mal aux yeux cette fois non ? Ai-je toujours droit à des lecteurs ?


	3. Les Seigneurs des lieux

Plus que trois… Enjoy !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Chapitre 2 : Les Seigneurs des lieux**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Bienvenue, Aelin, il y a trop longtemps que nous ne t'avons vue en ces lieux, annonça Galadriel en se levant et marchant vers la fille de son fils.

La jeune semi-elfe resta muette, son cerveau ne parvenant plus à formuler une pensée a peu près logique tant elle était épuisée. Elle se réfugia dans les bras de sa grand-mère, faisant fi de toute convenance pendant que la reine de Lorien l'entraînait a l'abri des regards curieux des Galadhrims rassemblés dans la salle. Celeborn s'était levé a son tour et les suivit dans les appartements qu'il partageait depuis des siècles avec son épouse, qui avançait bras dessus-bras dessous avec Aelin qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de saluer. Comme toujours, l'attention de ceux qui l'entouraient était centrée sur Galadriel qui accaparait Aelin depuis son arrivée fracassante dans la grande salle du palais. Le Seigneur de Lorien était ravi de revoir la jeune fille et, en même temps, les changements qui s'étaient opérés en elle lors de son séjour prolongé a Rivendell le déstabilisaient totalement. Tout d'abord, elle avait grandi et était devenue femme sans qu'il en soit témoin. Elle était le portrait de Celebrian: la même stature, les mêmes yeux d'un bleu profond... Mais elle était en même temps totalement différente. Sa mère, Eolain de Rohan, lui avait laissé des héritages humains bien visibles: ses cheveux n'étaient pas du blond jaune des elfes, mais celui d'or des Rohirrims, elle savait maîtriser n'importe-quel cheval, comme ceux de sa race, ce qui était un atout non négligeable. Elle avait l'air sereine, mais Celeborn sentait un trouble enfoui au plus profond d'elle-même, il n'ignorait pas la claustrophobie dont elle avait fait preuve à son arrivée à Rivendell...

Galadriel força la jeune femme épuisée a s'asseoir sur l'un des quatre fauteuils autour de la table ronde qui meublait leur salon.

Celeborn se leva pour se diriger vers le brasero et remplir une tasse d'un liquide transparent d'où émanait un parfum entêtant.

- Tu aimes toujours les tisanes d'elanor?

Aelin hocha la tête. Elle avait l'impression que son esprit avait quitté son corps et qu'elle contemplait la scène comme si elle volait au niveau du plafond.

Elle n'avait plus de volonté propre et aurait bu même si la tasse d'argent était remplie de bière naine de provenance douteuse. La tasse était tiède et réchauffait ses mains tremblantes.

Les souvenirs déferlèrent.

OoO

_Tu pars._

_Tu es une jeune fille perdue au milieu d'une cité. Chacun de tes pas brisent un peu plus la chaîne qui te lie à cet endroit. Tu fuis, en fait. Cet endroit t'a toujours fait peur. Une peur noire, oppressante, que tu ne peux plus supporter. Ton cheval sent que tu es émue, il essaye en vain de te réconforter. C'est important, le lien entre le cheval et son maître, tu le sais, et tu lui caresses le flanc. La nuit dissimule ta fuite, et tu n'en a parlé à personne, même pas à ton oncle, celui qui t'a élevée et fait de toi ce que tu es._

_Tu n'as salué personne, non parce que tu avais peur, mais parce que depuis que tu es toute petite tu détestes les adieux et que ceux-ci t'auraient fait trop de mal._

_Tu sens une présence, soudain, mais tu ne te retournes pas. Tu savais depuis le début que quelqu'un te suivait, et ce quelqu'un a apparemment décidé de se dévoiler. Tu ne lui donneras pas la joie d'admirer ta douleur et tu ne bouges pas, te contentant de fixer la nuit et le sentier que tu vas suivre._

_Une main se pose sur ton épaule, tu devines à qui elle appartient. Sans te retourner. Tu n'en as pas besoin._

_Elle appartient à Legolas Vertefeuille._

_Aelin ? Tu n'imaginais pas partir sans me dire au revoir ?_

_Par respect pour lui, tu te retournes lentement, les yeux baignés de larmes. Ca y est. Ton cœur s'emballe et tu ne peux rien y faire. Tu ouvres la bouche pour répondre, mais un seul regard sur la main de l'Elfe posée sur les rênes de ton cheval t'en dissuade. Et puis, le silence n'est-il parfois pas préférable aux longs discours ? Il a à présent plongé ses yeux dans les tiens et tu ne peux te résoudre à te détacher de son regard. C'est étrange._

_- Aelin, je…_

_Cette fois, tu détournes les yeux, car tu es incapable de supporter son regard une minute de plus._

_- … Je crois que je t'aime…_

_Tu es une jeune femme galopant sur son cheval, perdue au milieu des montagnes. Tu te sens un peu mieux, et tu ne songes plus à rien._

_Tu es une jeune femme dans la forêt, les pieds dans l'eau peu profonde d'un torrent aux eaux pures, ton cheval près de toi. Le murmure de l'eau te réconforte peu à peu et tu remonte en selle. Car tu seras bientôt chez toi._

OoO

La vapeur se condensait sur son visage, le parfum de l'elanor la réconfortait. Celeborn et Galadriel se regardaient d'un air soucieux pendant qu'Aelin fixait la table, la bouche entrouverte, la tasse à présent posée en face d'elle sur la table, vidée du tiers de son contenu.

Le seul qui osa briser le silence pesant qui s'était installé fut Celeborn, inquiet de la situation des Orcs et autres suppôts de l'Ennemi vers ses frontières.

- Tout s'est bien passé?

Il scruta attentivement le visage de sa petite-fille, attendant patiemment qu'elle sorte de son mutisme.

- Oui, rien de grave. Les Orcs n'ont pas attaché d'importance à la voyageuse solitaire qui leur passait sous le nez.

Même épuisée, elle trouvait encore le moyen de faire une sorte d'humour.

"Impressionnant"

Ce fut le premier mot que Celeborn put tirer de la réponse après y avoir réfléchit. Puis il se souvint de l'influence dangereuse d'Elladan et d'Elrohir.

"Logique"

Il se surprit à espérer que les jumeaux n'aient pas trop influencé le caractère naguère sage et réservé d'Aelin.

Celeborn sursauta. Elle venait de parler et attendait sans doute une réaction de sa part, ses yeux craintifs soutenant sans peine son regard.

- Pardon?

Aelin respira profondément avant de répéter sa question.

-...Je disais que j'étais venue pour rechercher des informations sur...

Galadriel posa sa main sur celle de son époux et acheva la requête d'Aelin.

- ...Daeron."

La Dame de Lorien observa la tempe de son époux qui s'agitait, elle le regarda se lever brusquement et se diriger vers la fenêtre la plus proche.

OoO

Deux semaines passèrent pendant lesquelles Aelin s'occupait comme elle le pouvait, glanant des informations sur le monde extérieur en parlant avec les gardes qu'elle avait connus pendant son enfance, elle chevauchait longuement dans la foret, toujours avec sa cape, telle une ombre noire se faufilant entre les arbres. Celeborn ne voulait pas entendre le nom de son fils, dont le souvenir lui pesait durement sur le cœur, il quittait Aelin pour des raisons toujours différentes (les patrouilles à former, les rapports à écouter, ou les réserves de la cité à contrôler...) lorsqu'elle essayait de le questionner sur son père, elle ne parvenait pas à le comprendre. Elle pensait que le faire parler de son fils rendrait son souvenir moins douloureux, sa peine plus supportable, et pourtant elle _savait_, par une intuition étrange, que son père était vivant.

Son image l'obsédait tant qu'elle en rêvait la nuit, combattant des Orcs pour défendre quelques chariots au milieu d'une plaine déserte, et certains soirs, elle voyait a sa place de son père le Prince de Mirkwood, et se réveillait, le front en sueur, la phrase de Legolas résonnant dans sa tête.

"Je crois que je t'aime."

Etait-il possible de le croire? Ces sentiments n'étaient pas censés être une certitude? N'était-elle pas folle de rechercher l'amour d'un prince?

Le plus souvent, ces questions restaient sans réponses, elle n'osait pas parler de son trouble à Galadriel, craignant les commentaires que cette dernière aurait pu émettre. Elle sentait le regard de la Dame de Lorien constamment posé sur elle, les yeux de sa grand-mère lui brûlant l'arrière de la nuque quel que soit l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait. Ses longues chevauchées dans la forêt lui permettaient d'oublier pendant un moment toujours trop court la surveillance insistante de Galadriel, mais Aelin sentait toujours le pouvoir oppressant de cette dernière dans la forêt aux alentours de Caras Galadhon: chaque arbre, chaque feuille, chaque pierre et chaque brin d'herbe en était dangereusement imprégné. Ce sentiment étrange devait être la base de tous les contes et légendes sur la belle Lothlorien: on se pensait suivit, on sursautait au moindre craquement de branche ou au moindre mouvement proche lorsqu'on ne faisait que séjourner dans les bois sans avoir le temps de s'y habituer. Galadriel pouvait voir le moindre mouvement d'être vivant dans le pays: Haldir avait un jour expliqué à Aelin "Si tu éternues, elle saura précisément qui te tend un mouchoir, si tu fais un pas, elle saura avant toi le nom de ta destination. Son pouvoir est partout: ici personne n'est libre de ses actes, seules les pensées peuvent agir de leur propre chef."

La surveillance incessante de Galadriel n'avait jamais atteint un tel niveau, et Aelin songeait sérieusement à demander à sa grand-mère d'alléger ses observations sur ses faits et gestes si son séjour en Lorien devait se prolonger. Elle savait que Galadriel ne pourrait lui refuser cet appel au secours, et se félicitait d'être une des rares personnes ayant le pouvoir d'influencer les décisions de la reine de Lorien.

OoO

Cet après-midi là, elle réussit à croiser Celeborn dans un des chemins de Caras Galadhon par un pur hasard, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les écuries où se trouvait Estë et que son grand-père s'apprêtait manifestement à grimper une énième fois l'escalier gigantesque qui montait au palais autour du plus grand des arbres de toute les Terres-du-Milieu. Le Seigneur de Lorien sursauta violemment lorsqu'il la reconnut, fit mine de faire demi-tour alors qu'Aelin venait d'ouvrir la bouche pour le saluer. Aelin croisa les bras et fixa avec une pointe d'arrogance le front de Celeborn.

- Depuis quand est-ce que je vous fait fuir comme si j'étais atteinte par la peste ?

Il soupira.

- Depuis que tes questions me déplaisent fortement.

Elle soupira à son tour, faisant mine de se résigner et de continuer son chemin.

- Très bien... Bonne journée, monseigneur.

Elle se détourna et reprit la direction des écuries, dopant une démarche non souple comme a son habitude, mais plus saccadée, comme si la réponse de Celeborn la faisait souffrir énormément.

- Aelin !... Je t'accompagne, je dois prendre le même chemin.

Il courut à sa suite, Aelin souriait discrètement, sans se retourner, en entendant son pas rapide.

- Comment pouvez-vous connaître ma destination?

Celeborn marchait à présent à ses cotés.

- Je ne sais pas, j'estime. Je sais par une source que je ne dévoilerai pas ici que tu passes tes journées à cheval, et j'ai décidé te t'accompagner jusqu'aux écuries.

- Curieux revirement, ne put s'empêcher de commenter Aelin. Vous ne cherchez donc plus à m'éviter?

Celeborn soupira et ne répondit pas: ils étaient à présent arrivés aux écuries et un des palefreniers les saluait.

- Votre cheval est à la même place que d'habitude, Herdir Celeborn...

Nenwë recula dans un coin, salua à nouveau Celeborn et se retira en multipliant les courbettes et autres artifices totalement inutiles. C'était le seul Homme vivant à Caras Galadhon depuis bientôt dix-sept ans, c'était lui qui avait amené Aelin en Lorien après la mort tragique de sa mère et la disparition de son père. Il était à présent âgé d'une quarantaine d'années, son dos commençait à se voûter progressivement, son visage était marqué par les ans et ses cheveux avaient perdu leur couleur dorée d'autrefois. Il devait beaucoup à Celeborn qui l'avait accueillit et pris à son service, car les siens habitaient dans un petit village perdu dans les pleines de Rohan et le pensaient sans doute mort, tué par les Orcs qui ravageaient les caravanes de voyageurs. Nenwë n'était pas son nom véritable, qu'il avait jugé utile d'abandonner à son arrivée chez les Elfes avec la gamine.

Auparavant, il se nommait Hardred.

Il surprotégeait Aelin, car il était le meilleur ami du père de la jeune femme à Edoras, et pensait que ce serait un hommage à la mémoire du lieutenant Fenwine que de prendre soin de sa fille cadette. Nenwë regarda fièrement Aelin se diriger vers la stalle d'Estë, qui se retenait manifestement d'éclater de rire devant les attitudes maladroites de son grand-père. Elle avait en effet connu des elfes plus enclins à emprunter la voie des souvenirs, mais lui, Celeborn, seigneur de Lorien, avait mit un peu plus de deux semaines à se décider.

Elle ouvrit la porte du box, l'odeur de la paille l'assaillit en même temps qu'elle entrait.

Les brins de paille jaune rentraient dans ses bottes, Estë renâclait, impatient de sortir, et Celeborn parlait avec le palefrenier.

- Il y a longtemps que vous n'êtes venu chercher Breowan pour une balade, Herdir...

- Oui, je dois... Parler avec Aelin. Je ne connais pas de meilleur endroit que la forêt pour deviser sur le début de cet Age.

- Je le trouve aussi...

Ils se turent pendant que Celeborn sortait l'animal de son box, ayant insisté auprès du palefrenier pour pouvoir le faire au moins une fois durant son long règne. Il aimait par-dessus tout le lien étroit qu'il avait établit avec son cheval, et essayait régulièrement de décaler des Conseils, des discours ou autres obligations de sa fonction pour chevaucher seul. L'étalon affichait une robe blanche, un poil soyeux dans sa crinière toujours impeccablement brossé et doux au toucher. C'était un animal vigoureux, que seul son maître pouvait monter, et qui passait sans prévenir du trot au galop. Il ne supportait pas de rester longtemps enfermé dans les écuries.

Aelin sortit Estë à son tour et alla caresser le flanc de l'animal.

- Comment s'appelle-t-il? Je ne l'ai encore jamais vu...

Celeborn répondit avec fierté:

- Breowan. Tu sauras bientôt pourquoi.

Elle le regarda avec un œil interrogateur puis haussa les épaules. Après tout, si il voulait garder une part de mystère, il faisait ce qu'il voulait, comme toujours.

- C'est un nom du Rohan?

- Oui."

- Bonne promenade! cria Nenwë. Soyez prudents!

Elle monta en selle et attendit que Celeborn fût prêt. Ils traversèrent Caras Galadhon au pas pour ne pas alerter les habitants sur le qui-vive depuis que Sauron s'était ouvertement déclaré, malgré l'impatience communicative de leurs montures, puis lancèrent les chevaux au galop quand les portes de la cité se refermèrent lentement et silencieusement derrière eux.

Le visage abaissé, sa toison blonde flottant derrière elle, la main haute et le bras droit déployé, Aelin s'abandonna comme à son habitude à la cadence du mouvement du corps d'Estë qui galopait toujours inlassablement. Celeborn galopait à côté d'elle: Aelin se tournait souvent vers lui et il lui souriait, et, dans ces moments- là, elle parvenait presque à oublier l'omniprésence du pouvoir de Galadriel.

On était aux premiers jours de l'hiver: les feuilles d'or désertaient les branches des mallorns en planant gracieusement, effectuaient une ou deux vrilles puis se laissaient tomber en formant un tapis mordoré sur l'herbe, qui craquait sous les sabots des chevaux. L'horizon était masqué par les arbres denses, ils se trouvaient toujours au beau milieu du Naith. La brume s'allongeait et serpentait entre les arbres et se formait autour du cours de la Nimrodel.

Les chevaux soufflaient, les arbres craquaient légèrement en se balançant au gré du vent glacé. Les deux elfes étaient indifférents au froid qui régnait dans la forêt: en effet, leur race ne le craignait pas. Le soleil apparut d'entre deux nuages et la brume s'évanouit progressivement. Les feuilles ne remuaient plus. Autour d'eux, les arbres s'écartaient pour laisser un grand espace recouvert de bruyère au milieu duquel trônait la chute de la Nimrodel. Souvent Aelin entendait des bruits de course discrète sous les buisson ou le cri de quelque oiseau qui s'envolait des mallorns.

Ils descendirent. Celeborn attacha les chevaux pendant qu'Aelin se dirigeait vers un tronc couché de travers sur le sol de la clairière. Elle s'assit, ramenant sa robe sous ses jambes, et Celeborn la rejoignit.

Il s'était assis près d'elle, Aelin se tordait les mains, gênée, maintenant que le moment qui avait hanté ses rêves arrivait, elle ne savait plus si elle désirait encore entendre l'histoire de son père.

Un doute affreux la traversait: était-elle la seule enfant de son père, était-elle seulement sa fille ? L'image de son cauchemar lui revint brusquement: elle revoyait les chariots, elle entendait les cris des Orcs, et elle voyait une femme tomber, l'homme en face d'elle s'accroupir près du corps et se relever aussi pâle que sa compagne... .. ...Elle ne comprit que deux minutes plus tard que Celeborn avait commencé son récit.

-... L'homme m'avait tout raconté. Tu sais, il était arrivé devant les portes de la cité à cheval, épuisé, une enfant de cinq ou six ans à peine assise devant lui qu'il soutenait d'un bras, avec son bras disponible il dirigeait leur monture... Je me souviens d'avoir courut à sa rencontre, Galadriel était absente ce soir-là, elle devait peut-être assister à une réunion du Conseil Blanc à Rivendell, je ne sais plus... Haldir aussi était avec moi et m'avait suivit jusqu'aux portes, car il m'avait fait son rapport de patrouille: il avait vu l'homme arriver..."

Aelin le pressa de continuer.

- Et l'homme? Comment était-il?

Celeborn soupira et continua.

- Il était... Grand, blond... Et... Vêtu à la manière du Rohan. L'enfant qu'il soutenait, tu l'as deviné, c'était toi... Il m'a tout raconté: il me fixait, avec un regard effrayant, comme si pendant son récit il revoyait l'enfer qu'il avait fuit...

Le cœur d'Aelin s'accéléra.

- Que s'était-il passé?

- ... Tes parents devaient partir d'Edoras pour venir en Lorien. En ces temps-là, la situation du Rohan était presque comme celle d'aujourd'hui: on racontait que les Rohirrims envoyaient des chevaux à l'Ennemi: toujours des chevaux noirs, dressés, qui n'avaient peur de rien et surtout pas des combats. On ne savait pas encore bien ce qui se passait. C'était il y a bientôt dix-sept ans. Les agissements de Sauron n'étaient que des rumeurs de voyageurs et de messagers qui racontaient que les Orcs se multipliaient au Nord et joignaient par milliers la Terre Noire du Mordor. Pour nous, la haine de tout ce qui venait de ce pays était aussi vivace qu'au commencement de la guerre et qu'au désastre de Dargolad: nous avions étés présents lors de cette bataille où le cœur des Hommes avait failli, pour nous l'histoire se répétait et il fallait à tout prix éviter nos erreurs passées..."

A côté de Celeborn, la jeune femme s'impatientait.

- Et que vient faire mon père dans cette histoire ?

- J'y viens, répondit Celeborn. J'y viens. Longtemps avant cette époque, notre fille Celebrian, la sœur jumelle de ton père, l'épouse d'Elrond, avait été capturée par des Orcs sur les chemins des Monts Brumeux: toute l'escorte avait été décimée dans une embuscade non loin de Rivendell où elle devait revenir après un séjour chez nous..."

- Je sais, Legolas me l'a raconté quand j'étais à Rivendell."

Celeborn enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.

- Et les jumeaux l'ont retrouvée. Je n'ai jamais pu savoir ce que les Orcs lui avaient fait subir, mais quand ses fils l'ont retrouvée, quelque chose en elle s'était brisé. Elrond réussit à soigner le corps de ma fille, mais pas son esprit, et elle ne put supporter de rester en Terre du Milieu: quelques années plus tard, elle quitta tout pour partir à Valinor... Ce départ a affecté gravement les jumeaux, qui ne parlèrent plus à Elrond, rejetant sur lui la faute du départ de leur mère, mais ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'est qu'il a aussi détruit Daeron, le frère de Celebrian qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu... Ou plutôt jamais connu. Cette année-là, Daeron fuya les Havres Gris alors que Galadriel et moi étions sur le port et admirions le départ du bateau, silencieusement. Nous étions proches, mais quelque chose nous éloignait... Elle me serrait le bras si fort que ses ongles laissèrent une trace sur ma tunique... Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai pas vu Daeron s'éloigner silencieusement. Je n'ai pas entendu son cheval non plus. C'est Galadriel qui, la première, s'est brusquement retournée en lâchant mon bras... Mais c'était trop tard. Daeron déjà chevauchait au loin..."

Aelin posa doucement sa main sur celle de Celeborn, qui l'avait laissée tomber sur sa tunique. Elle blottit sa tête sur l'épaule de son grand-père et ils restèrent là, silencieux, jusqu'à ce qu'Estë manifeste sa présence et qu'Aelin détache les chevaux. Le retour fut aussi silencieux que l'aller, Aelin ressassant les dires de Celeborn le Seigneur de Lorien ne desserrait pas les dents, mais bien habile serait celui qui aurait pu déchiffrer ses pensées. Lorsqu'ils revinrent aux écuries, Nenwê les accueillit de nouveau, demanda des nouvelles et ramena les chevaux dans leurs box respectifs. Celeborn et Aelin marchèrent jusqu'à l'entrée de l'escalier. Elle savait maintenant qui était le palefrenier et se jura de lui demander la suite de l'histoire, car elle savait que Celeborn n'irait pas plus loin: il ignorait tout de ce que Daeron avait accomplit jusqu'à son arrivée à Edoras.

OoO

Quatre jours passèrent encore, pendant lesquels elle passa beaucoup de temps avec Galadriel, qui ne relâchait pas l'emprise de son pouvoir sur la forêt et ses habitants. Une rumeur courait depuis son arrivée que neuf voyageurs avaient quitté Rivendell, dont Mithrandir et le Prince de Mirkwood, et certains disaient qu'ils devaient s'arrêter en Lorien. Aelin se retenait de dire que quatre Semi-Hommes voyageaient avec eux, car personne ne l'aurait crue. Et pourtant, Legolas lui en avait parlé. Un jour Galadriel l'appela, pour l'avertir que les Neufs venaient de pénétrer en Lorien et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas l'ébruiter.

- Surtout pas, tu entends! Je les ais observés depuis qu'ils sont sortis de la Moria, il n'en reste que huit, je n'ai pas vu qui manquait, mais mon cœur me met en garde... Ils entreront à la tombée de la nuit en Lothlorien, et tu devras t'arranger pour te trouver sur leur chemin avec Haldir et ses frères, pour les emmener ici, mais n'en parle pas à Haldir, tu m'entends?... Cela doit rester entre nous! Tu dois aller le voir en lui disant que je t'ai ordonne de prendre la tête d'une patrouille qui serait constituée de toi, d'Haldir, de Rumil et d'Orophin..."

De temps à autre, Aelin acquiesçait en hochant la tête. Galadriel faisait les cents pas devant elle et marmonnait.

- Prendre quatre Semi-Hommes avec eux... Et nous sommes sans nouvelles de Mithrandir depuis quelques jours... Et pourquoi diable ont-ils prit la route de la Moria?"

Aelin crut utile de rappeler sa présence à la reine de Lorien.

- Quand dois-je prévenir les autres ?"

Galadriel se retourna brusquement vers elle.

- Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Va maintenant."

La semi-elfe hocha la tête et fila à la recherche d'Haldir.

Il n'allait pas apprécier la requête de Galadriel.

OoO

Elle dévala l'escalier qui descendait dans la cité quatre à quatre, et trouva Haldir en grande conversation avec Rumil et Orophin devant la colline d'où jaillissait la source. Elle s'arrêta à la dernière marche de l'escalier, complètement essoufflée, se soutenant à un des piliers de la structure. Son cœur lui faisait mal et battait à tout rompre, ses poumons brûlaient, sa gorge était affreusement sèche. Haldir s'était retourné en l'entendant descendre et venait vers elle entouré de ses frères.

- Que se passe-t-il donc ?

Aelin respira profondément avant de parler.

- Un groupe vient de pénétrer dans la forêt, nous devons (elle souffla une nouvelle fois)... Nous devons aller à sa rencontre. Je ne sais pas où il se trouve, je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit, mais nous devons les trouver. Personne ne doit connaître ce motif, nous partons seulement en patrouille.

Rumil et Haldir se regardèrent.

- C'est un ordre de Dame Galadriel."

Orophin soupira. Aelin alla se préparer et redescendit dix minutes plus tard, encore enveloppée dans sa cape noire, son carquois attaché dans son dos et son arc à la main. Elle était vêtue de la même façon que les trois frères, en armure elfique, souple et légère. Elle accourut vers eux en souriant.

- Vous avez fait vite, commenta Orophin.

Elle sourit.

- Quelqu'un avait tout préparé... Je n'ai eu qu'à enfiler et à descendre.

- Vous ne devriez pas descendre les escalier en courant, Aranel..."

Elle haussa les épaules. Ils avaient commencé à parler en marchant, et se dirigeaient vers les portes de Caras Galadhon. Ils arrivaient maintenant dans l'étroit corridor qui menait à l'intérieur de la cité. Aelin inspira profondément et s'engouffra dans l'ombre du couloir après Rumil et Haldir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Et de deux ! (l'auteure entame une petite danse de la joie, quand certains lui rappellent qu'eux, ils ont déjà écrit plus de 17 chapitres sans avoir à faire autant de modifications au cours de l'histoire…)


	4. Une nuit en patrouille

Troisième chapitre re-mis en page…. Enjoy !

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Chapitre 3: Une nuit en patrouille**

OoOoOoOoOoO

La nuit venait de tomber.

Ils s'étaient installés tant bien que mal en haut d'un mallorn non loin de la Nimrodel, et se trouvaient sur les plates-formes que les elfes nomment "talan". C'était en fait un simple alignement de planches découpées dans un bois fin et gris, résistant, qui ne pliait pas sous leur poids. Elle avait été construite parmi les branches presque droites du mallorn, qui poussaient vers le haut; près du sommet, elles étaient réparties en une sorte de cercle sur lesquelles le talan avait été posé.

Au centre du cercle des planches, il y avait un trou qui permettait de faire passer une échelle pour accéder facilement au talan. Le trou ne laissait aux elfes que peu de place pour qu'ils puissent s'installer confortablement, ils durent se répartir l'espace qu'offraient les planches autour du trou. Aelin était assise en face de l'arrivée de l'échelle, un honneur que lui avaient accordé Haldir afin de tester ses compétences et ses réflexes en cas d'attaque subite et totalement inattendue; ensuite, de gauche à droite, venaient Rumil, Orophin et Haldir qui avait tenu à être près d'Aelin, juste au cas où.

On ne savait jamais, avait-il dit pour se justifier; si attaque il y avait, le chef des gardes d'élite de Lorien était le mieux concerné pour défendre la petite fille de leur Seigneur.

Ses frères s'étaient contentés de sourire, sans faire de commentaires, et s'étaient accroupis, enroulés dans leurs capes grises, puis s'étaient plongés dans une surveillance somnolente sans dire un mot.

Par moments, Aelin les surprenait à se lancer des regards et des sourires ironiques, puis elle haussait les épaules en reportant son attention sur la nuit désespérément silencieuse. Elle pensait à Legolas, elle pensait à son père, elle pensait aux questions qu'elle pourrait poser à Nenwë, et, en même temps, elle écoutait le silence de la forêt. Ce silence, d'ailleurs, était tout sauf normal. La nuit étai censée amplifier les bruits des animaux, le bruissement des feuilles, les battements d'ailes des oiseaux nocturnes; mais là, aucun de ses sons ne se faisait entendre.

Aelin faillit sombrer dans le sommeil à plusieurs reprises, mais à chaque fois Haldir le sentait et la réveillait.

Elle sursauta.

Elle entendait non loin d'eux des pas, quelqu'un qui marchait dans l'eau de la Nimrodel et des gens qui chuchotaient. Aelin tendit l'oreille et écouta avec attention.

La voix était à peine audible, portée par la brise qui venait de se lever et de faire bouger les feuilles des mallorns. Aelin crut d'abord rêver, elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme pour se réveiller, et s'agita.

Haldir se tourna vers elle, le visage inquiet, blanc dans l'ombre de la nuit.

Elle lui demanda la première:

- Vous avez entendu ?

Le chef des gardes haussa un sourcil.

- Entendu quoi ? Vous devez vous être assoupie et avoir rêvé, Aranel, répondit Haldir, c'est chose fréquente quand on n'a pas l'habitude des patrouilles nocturnes..."

Aelin soupira et rangea sa tête sur ses bras, sans répondre.

- Vous voyez, vous êtes épuisée, Aranel, vous devez dormir à moitié. Comme les deux choses ramollies qui me servent de frères et de compagnons de patrouille, ajouta-t-il en tournant son regard vers Rumil et Orophin.

- Vous avez raison Haldir, chuchota Aelin, comme toujours."

Elle leva la tête vers le ciel. Les étoiles étaient masquées par les feuilles des mallorns. Elle souffrait.

Elle détestait les ciels sans étoiles.

Aussi longtemps qu'elle se souvienne, elle avait toujours vu les étoiles. Lors de son enfance en Lorien, elle n'avait qu'à tourner la tête pour voir le trou de la fenêtre d'où émanait la douce lumière des étoiles. Lors de son adolescence à Rivendell, la fenêtre de la chambre qu'elle occupait était en face d'elle. Ce soir-là, elle n'en voyait aucune. Juste le noir.

Même la lune n'éclairait pas le mallorn.

Juste le noir, puis l'absence des nuages.

L'ombre s'était étendue quand le Porteur avait pénétré dans sa forêt. Tout d'un coup, elle ne se contint plus.

Haldir s'était levé et contemplait l'obscurité, Rumil et Orophin s'étaient assoupis.

Le vent soufflait. Aelin se redressa.

Elle descendit rapidement l'échelle et ses pieds coururent dès qu'ils eurent touché le sol spongieux. Elle avançait à l'aveuglette lorsque, soudain, elle ne se sentit plus seule. Le vent la guidait.

Un chant s'était élevé.

Doux et suave, triste et gai, jeune et vieux. La voix de Nimrodel fut bientôt rejointe par une autre.

Qui l'appelait.

_Une étoile était posée sur son front,_

_Une lumière sur ses cheveux,_

_Comme le soleil sur les rameaux d'or_

_En Lorien la belle._

Aelin avance, portée par les voix et le souffle du vent.

Inéluctablement. Elle ne coure plus, son coeur l'élance et bat tant qu'il lui fait mal.

Elle sait jusqu'où elle doit aller.

_Au bord des cascades de la Nimrodel,_

_Près de l'eau claire et fraîche,_

_Sa voix tombait comme une chute d'argent_

_Dans la mare brillante._

Aelin s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Elle s'appuya contre le tronc d'un mallorn d'une main, l'autre plaquée sur son flanc, pendant que la voix chantait toujours. Elle connaissait cette voix, et l'entendre de nouveau lui faisait mal. La jeune femme chancela et glissa contre le tronc pour s'asseoir sur le sol, un sourire aux lèvres, invisible dans l'obscurité de la forêt.

_Où maintenant elle erre, nul ne le sait,_

_A la lumière du jour ou dans l'ombre;_

_Car perdue fut jadis Nimrodel_

_Dans les montagnes isolées._

C'était une chanson de Mirkwood qu'Aelin connaissait pour l'avoir entendue lorsque des elfes de Mirkwood étaient venus à Rivendell. Perdue dans ses souvenirs, la fille de Daeron ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'elle n'était plus seule.

Près d'elle, en cercle, mais loin en même temps, les membres de la Communauté buvaient les chants de Legolas Thranduilion. Ils étaient assis, ensemble, toutes races réunies, et elle savait que Legolas l'avait entendue. Elle savait qu'il n'ignorait pas sa présence, qu'il était le seul de la Communauté à le savoir, et elle accepta tout d'un coup l'évidence qui s'imposait à elle.

Lentement, imperceptiblement, Aelin se leva et s'éloigna du cercle des voyageurs.

Le chant de Legolas mourut sur une dernière note plaintive.

OoO

- Voulez-vous bien vous taire ?

L'ordre d'Haldir n'avait eu aucun effet. Ses frères s'étaient réveillés quand Aelin était descendue sans qu'il le remarque, ils étaient à présent debout de l'autre côté de la trappe et chuchotaient frénétiquement. Il allait commencer à s'énerver.

- S'il vous plait...

Ses frères ne réagissaient toujours pas, et leurs palabres commençaient à l'énerver sérieusement. Après tout, c'était de leur faute aussi si Aelin avait disparu. Et puis ils étaient aussi responsables d'elle que lui, il n'avait pas à gérer cela seul...

Haldir s'énerva pour de bon.

OoO

Elle courait.

Elle ne savait plus depuis quand elle s'était mise à courir, mais l'envie de fuir la clairière avec la cascade et les membres de la Communauté rassemblés en cercle avait été plus forte que celle de rester pour les observer.

Peut-être parce que Legolas s'était retourné quelques secondes et avait eu le temps de l'apercevoir, sans donner l'alerte. Il s'était seulement levé, avait déclaré qu'il était à présent temps de partir et n'avait rien expliqué d'autre pour justifier son attitude pour le moins étrange. Aragorn s'était contenté d'hausser les épaules et de suivre les fantaisies de son meilleur ami, et les sept autres l'avaient suivi.

Là, elle s'était mise à courir, ne s'arrêtant que quelques instants au milieu des arbres, telle une ombre fugitive, pour que Legolas sache qu'elle était toujours avec eux. Lors de ces arrêts, elle se débrouillait pour qu'il soit le seul à la voir, mais elle se fichait pas mal qu'Aragorn, qu'elle avait bien connu, l'aperçoive lui aussi.

Les récits de sa cousine l'empêchaient d'être hostile à l'Héritier d'Isildur, par respect pour Arwen et pour son oncle. C'était aussi parce que le mystère qui émanait de l'Homme l'attirait malgré elle: il avait une prestance, et quelque chose dans sa voix, sa démarche et ses attitudes qui le différenciait de l'autre Homme qu'Aelin avait entrevu le soir de l'ouverture du Conseil d'Elrond. Aragorn avait quelque chose en lui qui obligeait les autres à le respecter et à l'aimer. Et puis, Legolas avait décidé de l'entraîner lui-même, et seul. Ce qui n'était pas rien. Il était tout le contraire de l'autre. Aelin l'avait détesté dès qu'elle l'avait vu. Il se déplaçait avec une telle arrogance, il avait en plus une voix traînante et il était trop sûr de lui. Bien sûr, il n'était pas repoussant, loin de là, et il avait lui aussi ce quelque chose qui imposait l'obéissance. Mais pas le reste. Elle s'était aussi demandé, ce soir-là, avec un petit sourire narquois et des yeux observateurs, dans son coin de la salle du Feu, assise non loin du vieux Hobbit et du Dùnadan qui s'employaient à faire des vers sur Eärendil; combien de femmes il aurait pu séduire, après avoir réalisé qu'il ne la laissait pas indifférente. Oui, le fils de Denethor l'intriguait. Et elle s'était juré de ne jamais lui adresser la parole sauf si son honneur en était remis en cause.

Elle reprit sa course en bifurquant vers le mallorn qui abritait Haldir et ses frères, abandonnant les Marcheurs en disparaissant dans les fourrés. L'échelle grise et fine qui permettait de monter jusqu'au talan n'avait pas été remontée. La tension dans le talan se sentait: Haldir commençait à perdre son éternel sang-froid.

"Assis, bon sang, et la ferme ! Je vous rappelle qu'Aelin a disparu !"

Elle sourit de plus belle et commença à grimper à l'échelle avec souplesse et rapidité, puis se hissa sur la plate-forme.

- Euh... Haldir ? Qui a disparu ?

Elle était à présent de retour à sa place, debout, droite et souriait toujours.

Haldir soupira.

- Aranel...

Aelin se tourna vers lui.

- J'ai de bonnes nouvelles. De très bonnes nouvelles.

Rumil affichait un air victorieux.

- Allez-y, Aranel, ne vous faites pas prier. Il va y avoir du combat ?

- Pas du tout, répondit Aelin en se tournant vers lui. Ils arrivent.

- Qui donc, demanda Haldir, le groupe dont vous nous avez parlé en partant ?

- Exactement, et... Devinez qui les accompagne...

Orophin haussa un sourcil.

- Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée.

- Etant donné que je suis peut-être le seul d'entre vous à savoir me servir de mon intelligence, avança Haldir, vu que la chanson de tout à l'heure venait de Mirkwood, et que Dame Galadriel m'avait parlé du jeune fils de Thranduil... Nous aurons bientôt affaire à une très vieille connaissance."

OoO

Ils s'étaient enfoncés de plusieurs mètres dans la forêt, et un torrent coulait joyeusement en face d'eux, un torrent de montagne aux eaux noires à cause de la nuit. Il coulait entre les arbres, et filait dans le fond de la forêt vers l'ouest, grimpant dans les montagnes. Frodon repéra aisément le bruit des éclaboussures d'une cascade sur leur droite, et admirait, muet, les troncs noirs des arbres de l'autre côté du torrent. Les eaux du ruisseau traversaient la route pour rejoindre un autre torrent caché dans les arbres. Le Hobbit se tourna vers Legolas, l'interrogeant du regard.

- Voici la Nimrodel, annonça fièrement l'Elfe sylvain. Nous avons de nombreuses chansons et légendes sur cette rivière, chez nous dans le Nord, et nous les chantons encore dans le palais de mon pays. Mais l'Ombre a tout envahi, et le pont est rompu. Je vais la traverser à pied car on dit que l'eau est bienfaisante aux gens fatigués."

Frodon le regarda s'avancer, descendre la rive et pénétrer dans la rivière. Les manières de l'Elfe l'intriguaient, il se tourna vers Sam qui regardait leur compagnon avancer avec des yeux ébahis, comme si on lui envoyait la lune. Il ne put retenir un soupir discret et reporta toute son attention sur les bizarreries de Legolas.

- Suivez- moi! S'écria l'Elfe. L'eau n'est pas profonde, nous pouvons passer à gué de l'autre côté. Nous nous reposerons sur l'autre rive."

Frodon et Merry se regardèrent d'un air inquiet, puis emboitèrent le pas à Sam qui descendait en glissant à la suite de Boromir. Frodon se tint un moment tout près du bord, trouvant l'eau un peu trop froide à son goût; mais elle était si pure que sa température en était presque excusée. Il avança et, quand l'eau lui arriva aux genoux, il se sentit bientôt frais et dispos, comme si toute sa lassitude s'était envolée.

La Communauté au grand complet fut bientôt de l'autre côté, ils s'installèrent en cercle, assis en tailleur à même le sol. Ils prirent le temps de se reposer et mangèrent un morceau de Lembas; puis Legolas, de nouveau pétillant d'énergie et rassasié après avoir avalé une unique bouchée de pain de voyage, se sentit assez réveillé pour leur raconter ses fameuses légendes ancestrales. Certaines avaient pour tout sujet la lumière du soleil et des étoiles sur la vallée du Grand Fleuve, et étaient surtout poétiques. Personne ne parlait, ils étaient tous comme suspendus aux lèvres de l'Elfe.

Sa voix finit par s'éteindre et un grand silence s'établit, puis peu à peu, la musique de l'eau se fit entendre. Ce n'était que le son de la cascade qui coulait mélodieusement entre les ombres des mallorns, mais ce chant avait la remarquable propriété d'éloigner progressivement les appels incessants du petit anneau d'or d'apparence inoffensive qui pendait tristement au bout de la chaîne d'argent suspendue au cou du Hobbit. Cet Anneau était, malgré ses apparences, un des Grands Anneaux magiques présents sur les Terres du Milieu: il avait la lourde tâche de porter l'Anneau Unique, forgé par Sauron lui-même dans les flammes de la montagne du Destin. Et, quelques mois auparavant, la lourde tâche de le détruire avait été confiée à Frodon, lors du Conseil présidé par Elrond Peredhel, seigneur de la très belle cité elfique Rivendell. Pour ce faire, il était parti avec Neuf compagnons nommés par Elrond à Rivendell: Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn et Boromir de Gondor pour les Hommes; Samsagace Gamegie, Meriadoc Brandebouc et Peregrin Touque l'accompagnaient pour représenter les Hobbits; Gimli, fils de Gloïn pour les Nains; et Legolas fils de Thranduil, prince de Mirkwood pour les Elfes. Le neuvième membre de leur compagnie était Gandalf le Gris, qui venait de tomber dans les profondeurs de la Moria, alors qu'ils empruntaient le dernier chemin que leur guide aurait souhaité proche. Le coeur lourd, l'esprit embrumé par le chagrin de la perte du vieux magicien et l'horreur de ce qu'ils avaient vécu dans les ténèbres des Mines; Frodon entendit soudain une voix qui chantait, mélangée au son de l'eau, rendant à cette nuit d'hiver un aspect magique dont le Porteur profita à fond.

Le poids de l'Anneau s'allégeait, son chagrin et sa peine s'envolaient, il avait presque l'impression d'être de retour à Cul-de-Sac sur un fauteuil confortable devant le grand feu qui ronflait gaiement dans la cheminée. Il entendait la plume de Bilbon courir sur le parchemin de son grand livre rouge, puis la voix de Legolas retentit à nouveau, doux murmure surpassant à peine du niveau du son de l'eau; le sauvant d'un brusque accès de nostalgie.

Malgré tout ce que l'étrange personnage disait, il ne se sentait pas du tout reposé. La fatigue était en effet retombée dès que le contact de l'eau l'avait quitté.

-Entendez-vous la voix de la Nimrodel? Chuchotait Legolas. Je vais vous chanter une chanson sur la vierge elfique qui vivait ici, elle avait pour nom Nimrodel, comme la rivière qu'elle longeait tous les jours quand son esprit n'avait pas quitté ces terres. Je la trouve plus belle dans notre propre langue, mais la voici en langage commun, identique à la version que vous auriez pu entendre à Rivendell."

Il baissa encore le niveau de sa voix, qui dominait à peine le bruissement des feuilles au-dessus d'eux; il commença enfin après une courte pause:

_Il était jadis une vierge elfique,_

_Etoile brillant de jour:_

_Son blanc manteau était d'or bordé,_

_Ses chaussures gris d'argent._

_Une étoile était posée sur son front,_

_Une lumière sur ses cheveux,_

_Comme le soleil sur les rameaux d'or_

_En Lorien la belle._

Frodon ne put se souvenir de la suite car, à ce moment là, il avait ses yeux perdus dans le vague, comme hypnotisé par la voix de Legolas, qui continuait toujours son histoire qui le réconfortait petit à petit. Il se rappela juste que l'atmosphère était très étrange, qu'il se sentait épié et que quelqu'un pouvait voir tous ses moments et surveiller le cheminement de ses pensées. Quand Legolas eut fini de chanter, il enchaina sur un résumé rapide de l'histoire d'Amroth et de Nimrodel raconté d'une voix emplie de regrets, puis sur un débat avec Gimli pour savoir qui, des Nains ou des Elfes, était en tort dans le conflit qui séparait leurs deux races depuis la nuit des temps. Lorsqu'Aragorn, en grand pacifique, mit fin à leur joute verbale ("vos paroles portent bon conseil, Gimli") puis décidé qu'ils imiteraient les Galadhrims et passeraient la nuit dans les arbres; Legolas se leva d'un bond et décréta que la pause était terminée, qu'ils devaient se débrouiller pour joindre Caras Galadhon le plus vite possible car les bois en dehors du Naith n'étaient pas sûrs. Frodon ouvrit la bouche pour demander ce qu'un Naith pouvait bien être, mais l'Elfe se détournait et déjà se mettait en marche, les pressant de le suivre.

La Communauté bifurqua alors pour s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres des bois, de plus en plus profond, en suivant le cours de la rivière en direction de l'Ouest. Non loin des cascades ils se retrouvèrent devant un groupe d'arbres. Ils avaient des troncs larges et gris et surplombaient parfois l'eau, et leur sommet était noyé dans le noir de la nuit.

- Je vais monter, annonça Legolas, les yeux brillants. Je n'ai jamais vu de tels arbres, même si j'air entendu leur nom dans plusieurs chansons. Ce sont des mallorns.

Pippin s'inquiéta.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, ces arbres sont bien merveilleux si ils arrivent à fournir un foyer à d'autres que les oiseaux. Je ne saurais dormir dans un tel abri !

- Creusez donc un trou, si vous en trouvez le temps avant que les Orcs ne nous trouvent, répliqua Legolas, amusé.

Il bondit et se hissa en attrapant avec agilité une branche à sa portée, un peu au-dessus de sa tête.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se saisir de la branche suivante, une voix retentit soudain dans l'ombre.

"_Daro _!"

Legolas sursauta violemment, lâcha prise et retomba sur le sol. Il se pelotonna contre le tronc.

- Surtout restez tranquilles et ne bougez pas! chuchota-t-il aux autres, tapi contre le tronc de l'arbre.

Quelqu'un au-dessus d'eux éclata d'un rire doux, et parla dans la langue des elfes, dont Frodon ne comprit strictement rien car le langage des Elfes sylvains différait de celui de ceux de Rivendell. Legolas se retourna vers les feuilles et leur répondit dans la même langue.

Sam et Merry chuchotaient craintivement à côté de Frodon qui se contentait de regarder anxieusement le feuillage.

- Oui, ce sont des elfes, répondit Legolas à la question de Merry qu'il avait entendue; et ils disent que vous respirez si fort qu'ils auraient pu vous tirer dans le noir. Mais ils disent aussi, ajouta-t-il devant la peur de Sam; qu'il n'y a aucune crainte à avoir, car ils ont depuis un bon moment repéré notre présence. Ils connaissent nos identités et m'invitent pour le moment à monter avec Frodon. Vous devrez attendre quelques instants en bas, continua-t-il pour les autres; jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient décidé de notre sort commun."

Au lieu de réconforter ses compagnons, la longue tirade de Legolas les plongea dans une crainte respectueuse, ils s'éloignèrent tous de l'arbre. Les elfes firent descendre une échelle de cordes argentées qui luisaient dans l'obscurité, assez solide pour porter plusieurs hommes en même temps.

Frodon grimpa lourdement à l'échelle, suivi de Sam qui avait décidé de ne pas suivre les conseils de Legolas, aussi avisés qu'ils soient. Après tout, les Elfes avaient tous des manies étranges, c'était bien connu, et puis Gandalf lui avait ordonné de ne jamais perdre Monsieur Frodon. Et n'était-ce pas manquer de le perdre si Sam le laissait aller tout seul voir des Elfes, lui qui se laissait si facilement entraîner dans des ennuis pas possibles, comme tous les Sacquet de Cul-de-Sac ? Sam avait assez fréquenté ces gens-là pour rester sur ses gardes avec eux et les surveiller de près. Et lui aussi avait envie de voir ces fameux Elfes. Donc, il n'avait que des bonnes raisons pour s'autoriser à grimper à l'échelle de cordes, même si c'était là un sport qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de pratiquer.

Coupant court au flot de ses pensées, Sam leva les yeux vers les cordes luisantes et se hâta de rattraper Monsieur Frodon qui disparaissait déjà dans la trappe dissimulée par le feuillage, tout en s'efforçant de ne pas respirer trop bruyamment. Heureusement pour le brave Hobbit, l'ascension fut de courte durée et d'une facilité inattendue. Il arriva vite au bout des cordes et trouva Monsieur Frodon et Legolas assis en compagnie de quatre autres Elfes, vêtus de manteaux presque noirs qui leur permettait d'être quasiment invisibles dans l'ombre de la nuit, en effet on ne pouvait les distinguer que s'ils faisaient quelques mouvements brusques. Ils se levèrent d'un bond à son arrivée, et l'un d'eux sorti du tissu noir de sa cape une minuscule lanterne d'argent tenue par un poignet blanc et trop fin pour qu'il puisse appartenir à un elfe mâle. L'Elfe approcha la lumière des visages des Hobbits, et Sam essaya de voir son visage sous le capuchon du manteau, mais ne put apercevoir que quelques mèches blondes qui dépassaient, et deux yeux en amande qui le fixèrent pendant quelques secondes interminables durant lesquelles il eut l'impression d'avoir ses pensées à découvert. Il frissonna et retint de justesse un soupir de soulagement quand l'Elfe se tourna vers Legolas et que ce dernier le salua, en posant sa main sur son coeur selon la coutume. L'inconnu eut un bref mouvement de tête approbateur puis murmura quelques mots de bienvenue dans sa propre langue que Sam ne comprit absolument pas. Monsieur Frodon lui répondit en hésitant.

- Bienvenue, répéta l'Elfe en langage commun de façon à ce que Sam comprenne; nous usons peu d'autres langues que la notre, mais nous pouvons quand même nous adapter à nos visiteurs, car même nos frères du Nord ne viennent plus dans nos contrées. Il existe tout de même quelques uns de nous qui vont loin pour récolter des nouvelles ou mettre à bas nos ennemis, mais je ne suis pas de ceux-là, j'habite normalement à Rivendell. Je me nomme Aelin, et voici derrière moi les frères Haldir, Rumil et Orophin, qui ne parlent pas assez bien votre langue pour pouvoir communiquer. J'ai prévenu les miens de votre voyage, par ordre d'Elrond, et il s'est avéré que ceux de Lorien ne connaissaient rien des... Semi-Hommes avant votre arrivée. Je suis peut-être la seule de ce pays à en avoir connu, et un des plus fameux, paraît-il.

Frodon sursauta.

- Vous avez connu mon oncle Bilbon ? Je sais qu'il est parti à Rivendell il y a dix-sept ans de cela.

- Oui, je l'ai connu, trop peu, peut-être, mais je l'apprécie beaucoup car un de mes plus proches amis compose souvent des vers avec lui. Mais revenons à votre voyage: vous avez avec vous un de nos frères du Nord, que je connais depuis fort longtemps, nous sommes donc plus enclins à vous aider, comme Elrond me l'a demandé, mais il vous faudra rester ici cette nuit. Combien êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle à Legolas en se tournant vers lui.

Il soupira et lui répondit en regardant Haldir avec des yeux inquiets.

- Huit. Moi-même, quatre Hobbits, deux Hommes dont Aragorn fils d'Arathorn que vous devez connaître, et...

- Tout est parfait, le coupa Haldir en parlant aisément en langage commun. Mais vous n'avez encore parlé que de sept, ou peut-être ai-je mal compté.

- C'est que le huitième est un... Nain, répliqua Legolas.

- Un Nain? Nous n'avons pas eu de contact avec eux depuis fort longtemps, et selon nos lois ils ne sont pas admis dans le pays. Je ne peux autoriser le passage.

Frodon s'interposa et plaida en faveur de Gimli.

- Mais il vient du Mont Solitaire, dit-il d'une voix suppliante. Elrond l'a lui-même choisi pour participer à ce voyage !

Haldir soupira, touché par ces arguments, et finit par répondre d'un ton plus qu'ennuyé:

- Très bien. Mais il devra traverser la Lothlòrien les yeux bandés, et si il arrive le moindre mal, vous, Legolas, devrez répondre de lui. Les vôtres ne peuvent plus se permettre de rester à terre, nous avons vu une bande importante d'Orcs monter vers la Moria, et les loups hurlent dans les environs. Il y a un autre Talan dans le mallorn voisin, les Hobbits pourront dormir ici, et les autres dans le deuxième mallorn. Appelez-nous si il y a le moindre problème et surtout, tenez le Nain à l'oeil !"

L'elfe qui tenait la lanterne s'approcha d'Haldir et murmura quelque chose à son attention que le garde approuva.

- Je vais vous guider jusqu'au mallorn et descendre l'échelle, proposa-t-elle; ce sera plus simple."

Legolas hocha la tête en souriant et s'effaça pour lui laisser la place de descendre avant de s'engouffrer dans le trou à son tour, pour porter le message d'Haldir. Il sauta à terre et répéta les paroles du garde devant ses compagnons réunis à la lumière de la lanterne d'argent.

OoO

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

- Et toi ? Je pourrais te retourner la question !

Aelin venait de redescendre du mallorn où devaient dormir Boromir, Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli. Les deux Hommes et le Nain étaient déjà montés et elle s'apprêtait a rejoindre son propre talan quand Legolas l'avait interpelée. Elle avait sursauté violemment avant de se tourner lentement vers l'échelle de cordes que le prince de Mirkwood tenait d'une main. Il devait s'apprêter a monter lorsque son idée de la mettre encore plus mal a l'aise qu'elle ne l'était déjà avait dû prendre forme. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il lui posait cette question étrange et n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de riposter agressivement.

Ils parlaient en quenyan pour que personne ne puisse les comprendre, et chuchotaient à un débit assez fluide pour rendre la compréhension d'Aragorn -si il les entendait- beaucoup plus ardue. Legolas s'approcha de la jeune femme en lâchant l'échelle qui se balança doucement dans le vent.

- Laisse-moi continuer, commença le Sindar; tu t'arranges pour quitter Rivendell par surprise et te retrouver en Lórien pile au bon moment, tu te trouves dans la patrouille qui nous repère et après tu offres tes services à Haldir pour devenir messagère de fortune alors qu'il aurait été plus logique que tu restes dans le talan avec eux et que j'aille à ta place !

- Et toi ? Tes agissements ne sont-ils pas étranges ? Tu m'as torturé l'esprit pendant des mois et tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est que je ne suis pas A ma place ? Tu crois peut-être que ça ne m'a rien fait, ce que tu as dit le soir du Conseil à Rivendell ?

- Tu crois peut-être que je ne le pensais pas vraiment ?

Alors ça, c'était la meilleure. Tout était contre lui et il...

- On n'aurait pas dit, répliqua Aelin, dont la rage commençait à monter. D'habitude, cette phrase-là comprend juste un verbe, et tu... Non, c'est trop bête ! Depuis quand tu me... Enfin... Et non, ça je ne le crois pas, effectivement! Je n'arrive pas à le croire !

- Aelin... Ecoute-moi...

- Pourquoi est-ce que je t'écouterais ? Tu me tournes autour depuis que mon oncle t'a appelé pour le Conseil, tes yeux me suivaient à chaque endroit où je me rendais, on l'a bien remarqué, Arwen et moi !

- Je t'en prie ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ces derniers mois ont étés durs ! Parce que sans toi, je ne suis rien! Parce que sans toi, la vie, même trépidante a souhait avec des dangers dans toutes les directions ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue ! Parce qu'aussi, je rêvais de toi chaque nuit, j'entendais ton nom dans mes songes, parce que ton visage obnubilait mes pensées, je le voyais partout ! Parce que sans toi, j'ai failli devenir fou, tellement le Nain et le gondorien étaient insupportables !

- Pourquoi tu es parti avec eux, alors ?

- Parce qu'Elrond me l'a demandé, que j'ai plus de respect pour lui que pour les membres de ma famille, et parce que j'avais peut-être une chance de te revoir en Lòrien et que pour une fois la chance m'a souri !

- C'était un demi-sourire.

- J'avais remarqué. Je vois que je n'ai plus rien a faire ici. Bonne nuit.

_- ..._

Elle resta muette en le regardant retourner à grands pas dans le talan. Il n'avait apparemment toujours pas comprit ce qu'elle avait essayé en vain de lui expliquer. Une larme coula sur sa joue qu'elle essuya d'un geste rageur.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Et voilà… Plus que deux chapitres et vous aurez bientôt une histoire bien comme il faut ! (une petite review ?)


	5. Enfin la vérité

Chapitre n°4…. Enjoy !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Chapitre 4 : Enfin la vérité**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aelin remonta dans le flet.

Elle se recroquevilla sur le sol et s'enveloppa dans sa cape noire, en état de choc, incapable de parler. Ses yeux fixaient les feuilles en face d'elle avec un regard de folle, et ses pensées ressassaient le dialogue qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Legolas.

" Je crois que je t'aime."

Un sourire amer étira ses lèvres.

Elle n'aurait jamais eu le courage de prononcer une telle phrase et pourtant, si sa place et celle de Legolas avaient étés échangés, elle se demandait si elle aurait eu l'audace de la proférer.

Legolas.

Que pensait-il en ce moment, piégé avec Aragorn, Boromir et Gimli dans le talan isolé, loin de ceux avec qui il aurait souhaité rester ?

Et surtout... Pensait-il à elle comme elle se torturait pour lui en ce moment ? Sa présence lui manquait-elle ?

Aelin espérait de tout son coeur que la réponse pouvait encore être oui. Mais elle doutait de lui, et ce doute la détruisait progressivement. Lentement, au lieu de ce qu'elle avait prévu quand Legolas avait remonté l'échelle de cordes, ses sentiments pour lui grandirent au point de l'étouffer. Elle serra les poings quand elle réalisa que sa présence lui était devenue indispensable, et que leurs différents ne pourraient peut-être qu'amener à leur complémentarité. Ses pensées cheminèrent vers Arwen, comme elle commençait à comprendre ce que l'étoile du Soir et Aragorn devaient ressentir, et une seconde larme coula.

Essuyée elle aussi.

Non, elle ne devait pas se lamenter pour Legolas. La situation n'était pas si désespérée, n'est-ce pas?

Elle leva la tête vers les étoiles qui luisaient doucement à travers le toit fin des feuilles tremblantes, puis se tourna vers le petit groupe des Hobbits qui s'étaient agglutinés dans un espace minuscule comme des oisillons dans leur nid. Frodon avait les yeux ouverts, rivés eux aussi vers le ciel. Les trois autres devaient dormir et Sam ronflait depuis longtemps. Haldir et Rumil se parlaient à voix basse, les bras autour des genoux, totalement immobiles dans leurs capes grises sans se soucier du reste du monde. Orophin avait pris le premier tour de garde. Aelin sourit doucement à Frodon lorsque celui-ci regarda dans sa direction. Quand il aperçut Aelin qui le regardait, il détourna vivement la tête et se recoucha. Au bout de longues minutes d'attente, pendant lesquelles elle avait l'image de Legolas remontant l'échelle qui revenait sans cesse dans ses rêves, Orophin la réveilla pour qu'elle vienne le relayer, sans qu'elle sache quand elle s'était endormie...

Aelin descendit l'échelle avec son habituelle dextérité, sans savoir si cela était le moyen le plus discret de monter la garde. La jeune semi-elfe eu un regard empli de regrets vers le talan isolé où dormaient le reste de la Communauté, dans lequel elle aurait certainement passé la nuit si...

Elle secoua la tête d'un air désolé.

Non, tous les scénarios qu'elle pouvait se faire étaient irréalisables, et tant pis pour le Sindar. Mais au fin fond d'elle-même, elle pensait encore qu'ils avaient des chances que leur histoire pouvait bien commencer un jour. La première page en était écrite, la deuxième avec de l'encre rouge sang, et une autre se tournait. Un nouveau chapitre.

Qui ne pourrait commencer qu'en mettant sa timidité et la colère que Legolas devait ressentir de côté.

Elle se laissa glisser contre le tronc du mallorn et s'assit à même le sol, les bras autour des genoux, en se répétant une phrase.

Ne pas se lamenter pour Legolas.

Avancer.

Ignorer la douleur qui déchirait son coeur.

OoO

Quand Frodon se réveilla, il faisait encore nuit et tous les elfes avaient mystérieusement disparu.

Les seuls bruits qui brisaient le silence régnant étaient les respirations régulières de Merry et de Pippin et les ronflements de Sam, qui respirait trop fort même dans son sommeil. La lune était apparue parmi les feuilles de l'arbre et luisait faiblement, elle était à son premier quartier. La forêt alentour était presque silencieuse et, soudain, Frodon crut entendre non loin de lui un rire étrange, rauque et caverneux, et un bruit de course rapide sur le sol produit par de nombreux pieds. Un bruit de métal retentit juste après, puis les sons s'évanouirent beaucoup plus loin dans la forêt...

Sentant une présence près de lui, Frodon se retourna.

Une tête sortait de la trappe du talan, Frodon la fixa avec des yeux effrayés, avant de se rendre compte que c'était l'Elfe à la cape noire. Elle regardait autour d'elle, recherchant sans doute Haldir et les deux autres, puis observa le coin des Hobbits.

Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Frodon.

_Yrch ! _Répondit la jeune femme en chuchotant avec un air effaré.

Elle remonta précipitamment l'échelle de cordes qu'elle avait détachée et disparu de nouveau, sans un regard pour le pauvre Hobbit désemparé qui avait comprit l'annonce de l'Elfe.

Des Orcs avaient pénétré par leur faute en Lothlorien, ce qui n'avait jamais eu lieu auparavant.

Le silence revint, encore plus pesant qu'avant.

Même les cascades semblaient être silencieuses, Frodon se sentait à présent désespérément seul, et songeait à présent que les arbres ne servaient que comme cachettes. De bien piètres défenses, car Bilbon lui avait raconté que les Orcs avaient un odorat très développé, et pouvaient même parfois monter aux arbres si ils tenaient réellement à la réussite de leur entreprise. Il se recoucha tout frissonnant sous ses couvertures, ayant sans cesse l'impression d'être surveillé et en sachant qu'il ne pourrait jamais se rendormir.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Haldir remonta dans l'arbre et secoua le Porteur.

Un grand nombre d'Orcs vient d'entrer dans la Lorien en traversant la Nimrodel, annonça l'Elfe d'une voix sombre; ils ont souillé ses eaux de leurs pieds dégoûtants et ont eu la négligence de suivre la route qui longe la rivière. Ils ont suivi une piste en examinant le sol vers les cascades, peut-être là où vous vous êtes arrêtés. Nous étions trop peu nombreux et je n'ai pas tiré pour éviter des cris qui auraient mené à une bataille. Nous nous sommes donc approchés d'eux en nous dissimulant dans des feuilles et nous leur avons parlé en modifiant nos voix pour les forcer à s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Aelin est partie prévenir les nôtres dans la cité, mais nous devrons partir avec vous quand le soleil sera à son zénith.

Frodon hocha la tête sans répondre, pendant que le soleil se levait et éclairait de nouveau les feuilles dorées des mallorns. Pippin s'agita, se redressa et sourit à son cousin.

Bonjour Frodon, bien dormi ? Demanda Pippin d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

Pour dire la vérité, lui répondit le Porteur, je préfère largement nos gentils trous dans la Comté, mais j'ai eu un sommeil chaotique...

Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je pourrais dire cela un jour, mais ces... Talan offrent des abris assez confortables, ajouta le jeune Hobbit avec un sourire penaud, pensant qu'il trahissait la Comté verdoyante en proférant une chose pareille.

Sacré Pippin, commenta Merry qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux à son tour. Allez, Sam, debout !

Je ne dormais plus, Monsieur Merry, répliqua Sam d'une voix scandalisée.

Nous partirons vers midi, répéta Haldir qui avait suivi leur conversation en souriant. Tenez-vous prêts, mes amis.

Ils hochèrent la tête dans un parfait ensemble puis Haldir quitta le talan pour répéter aux autres son message. Quand il arriva devant le mallorn, il vit Legolas et l'Héritier d'Isildur entrain de parler à voix basse en langage commun, ils se turent à son arrivée.

_J'ai prévenu les Hobbits de notre départ_, dit Haldir en quenyan; _à vous de le dire à l'Homme et au Nain. _

_Je m'en chargerai, mon ami, _répondit Aragorn dans le même langage.

Legolas n'avait pas desserré les dents pendant tout ce temps. Il fronçait les sourcils, gardait ses bras le long de son corps, fermait ses poings et fixait les profondeurs de la forêt. Haldir l'observa quelques instants et questionna Aragorn.

_Il n'a pas voulu me parler, Haldir, mais je sens que quelque chose le perturbe, et ce sera sans doute de mauvais augure pour nous tous, _dit le Rôdeur sans que Legolas ne réagisse.

Il semblait perdu dans un souvenir qui lui déplaisait profondément.

Son regard fixe dérangeait Haldir, qui avait déjà vu le prince de Mirkwood ainsi dans le passé, lorsque ce dernier était préoccupé par les ennuis que causaient l'avancée de l'Ombre à l'intérieur de Vertbois, ou par un adversaire particulièrement belliqueux. Il avait eu tout ce qui manquait à Aelin : une famille aimante, unie, des frères attentifs avec qui il était inséparable et faisait les quatre cents coups quand le moule exigé par Thranduil devenait trop contraignant. Leur mère regardait et laissait couler, mais savait quand elle devait agir. Aelin, elle n'avait jamais rien eu de tout cela. Juste des elfes qui s'occupaient d'elle par respect pour son prince de père.

_Haldir, veuillez m'excuser mais je crois qu'il serait bénéfique de ne plus tarder ici_, dit Legolas en faisant sursauter le chef des gardes.

_Oui, vous avez raison, _ répondit Haldir, _partons._

OoO

La matinée était peu avancée, les nuages avaient déserté le ciel bleu pâle et le soleil réchauffait doucement la peau d'Aelin, comme lors d'un matin d'été. Les portes de Caras Galadhon étaient déjà loin derrière elle, et elle courait en espérant croiser la route d'Haldir et des membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau.

La jeune femme avait abandonné ses bottes en tissu pour courir plus librement et joindre les autres à temps, estimant que lorsqu'elle avait prévenu Galadriel, scandalisée, de la nouvelle idée merveilleuse et réfléchie d'Haldir; ils avaient déjà pénétré dans le Naith. Elle n'avait même pas pris le temps de se poser un moment et était partie sitôt après que Galadriel lui ait fait part de sa décision.

Tous les Neuf Marcheurs, sans aucune exception, devaient marcher librement en Lorien, ou celui qui ne respectera pas cet ordre aurait affaire à son courroux et serait dégradé.

OoO

Il avançait à l'aveuglette depuis un temps qui lui semblait infini.

C'était si étrange pour lui de se retrouver ainsi plongé dans le noir, et ce en plein royaume elfique. Dans aucun de ses souvenirs il n'avait été plongé dans un noir aussi complet, car grâce aux yeux habituellement perçants de ceux de sa race il avait toujours réussi à voir quelque chose dans chaque endroit où il allait. Pourtant cette sensation étrange ne lui était pas inconnue, c'était la deuxième fois en une semaine qu'il se retrouvait plongé dans une obscurité presque totale. Privé de sa vue, qui était l'un de ses sens qu'il utilisait le plus, Legolas Vertefeuille se concentra sur les odeurs, le sol que ses pieds foulaient et les sons qui l'entouraient, tout cela pour éviter que ses pensées dérivent comme à son habitude.

Il avait trop pensé à elle.

Legolas sentait sous le cuir fin de ses bottes un sol doux et uni, il entendait distinctement le bruissement des feuilles au-dessus de lui auquel il était si habitué, le murmure à peine audible de la rivière; il sentait l'odeur enivrante des feuilles, du bois des mallorns et de l'herbe piétinée. Le soleil venait caresser son visage et ses mains quand les arbres s'écartaient et le laissaient passer. Mais ce beau décor le laissait indifférent, tant son esprit était obnubilé par la tirade qu'Aelin lui avait jetée à la figure la veille au soir.

Il fulminait.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle l'avait rejeté ainsi et, au fond de lui, il ne voulait pas le comprendre. Même Aragorn n'avait pas réussi à le faire parler de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là, et l'Elfe s'en félicitait.

Il relégua bien vite ces tourments dans les méandres tortueux du fil de ses pensées et se concentra sur sa mission, désirant oublier pendant leur séjour en Lorien l'omniprésence du pouvoir de Galadriel et les yeux d'Aelin qu'il sentait toujours posés sur lui.

Vers midi ils firent une pause, Legolas regretta encore plus le différent qui l'avait opposé à Gimli lors de l'annonce d'Haldir et son explication sur les lois de Lorien.

"La peste soit de la nuque roide des Nains !"

Sa phrase lui revint brusquement et il faillit éclater de rire en entendant un Gimli furieux du traitement que les elfes lui faisaient subir parler aux Hobbits de son habituelle voix bourrue et aux intonations gutturales.

" Samsagace, avez-vous oublié ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure ? Une sorcière elfe aux terribles pouvoirs habite ces bois, et c'est cette même sorcière elfe qui a ordonné de nous aveugler de la sorte... Vous voyez bien, Samsagace, que les Elfes ne sont pas si merveilleux que cela... "

Le hasard de la situation était que Gimli, inattentif comme à son habitude aux bruits qui l'entouraient, ignorait qu'une grande compagnie d'elfes venait de les rejoindre depuis quelques secondes. Haldir parlait avec eux en quenyan, ce qui excusait à moitié la bévue du Nain, mais certains d'entre eux comprenaient parfaitement le langage commun, dont...

Legolas se figea.

Une voix qui ne lui était pas du tout étrangère venait de s'élever, vive et irritée.

_Haldir, j'ai moi aussi entendu ce que ce maudit Nain vient de dire, _s'exclama la femme;_ mais ce n'est tout de même pas une raison pour vous permettre de contourner une fois de plus les ordres de la Dame !_

_Il arrivera quelque chose qui nous concernera tous si nous le délivrons maintenant, Aranel, _répliqua Haldir en insistant sur ce mot;_ mais je ne vais pas risquer pour autant le courroux de la Dame... Aussi vais-je accéder à votre requête._

_A la bonne heure. Je me charge de l'Elfe. »_

Legolas sursauta. Que voulait-elle dire par se "charger de l'Elfe" ? Il ne craignait pas Aelin, pas le moins du monde, mais craignait ce qu'elle pouvait encore inventer. Il attendit, tendu à l'extrême, qu'elle s'approche de lui. Les pas de la jeune femme se rapprochaient en frottant l'herbe, quasi inaudibles pour une personne non elfique, mais le prince de Mirkwood l'entendait aussi bien que si elle faisait les cent pas dans une pièce vide et résonnante à côté de lui. Apparemment cette opportunité ne l'enchantait guère, d'après la voix sèche avec laquelle elle avait répondu à Haldir. Ce devait être une autre idée du garde qui lui déplaisait fortement. En fait, il n'était pas sûr que cette idée lui déplaise autant. Un léger sourire éclaira son visage lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant lui puis le contourna immédiatement pour commencer à défaire le nœud. Les doigts fins de la princesse de Lorien s'activaient habilement sur le tissu gris qui l'aveuglait encore, Haldir ayant effectué un triple nœud pour que tout le monde soit à égalité.

Le bandeau se desserra à peine quand le premier nœud lâcha prise, le deuxième fit glisser légèrement le tissu gris cendre. Elle tira un coup sec pour que le dernier nœud cède, sans que la chevelure magnifiquement tressée de Legolas n'en soit touchée, ce qui tenait du prodige. Elle n'était pas princesse de sang pour rien, pensa Legolas en accentuant légèrement son sourire alors que le bandeau libérait ses yeux. Aelin ne dit pas un mot et partit rejoindre Haldir, avançant avec grâce et souplesse, ses pieds frôlant à peine l'herbe au pied de Cerin Amroth.

Elle se retourna après avoir fait un ou deux pas à peine.

_Ôtez ce sourire moqueur, par pitié, Thranduilion_, le supplia-t-elle d'une voix glaciale. _Je ne vous délivre pas avec joie._

_Comme vous voudrez, Herynen Órëva, _répliqua Legolas avec sa douceur habituelle.

Elle s'était retournée à la fin de sa phrase sans attendre de réponse de sa part, se raidit et se tint un instant immobile, comme frappée par la foudre. Haldir les regardait et haussa un sourcil quand il comprit comment Legolas avait appelé Aelin.

Dame de mon coeur.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se tramer entre ces deux-là ?

Le garde observa sa princesse se figer sur place, oubliant le bandeau de Gimli qu'il tardait à défaire, observant la réaction de la jeune femme. Elle pâlit instantanément, marcha dignement jusqu'à un mallorn isolé. Haldir la suivit du regard. Elle s'adossa contre le tronc, regardant fixement un point inconnu à Haldir et se laissa glisser contre l'arbre jusqu'à s'asseoir sur l'herbe de la colline. Le garde sourit en voyant la jeune femme le faire exactement comme elle en avait l'habitude quand elle habitait jadis en Lorien.

Elle retrouvait progressivement tous ses rituels, ce qui rassurait Haldir qui avait eu peur que son semi-elfe préféré ne l'ait que trop abimée pendant son absence.

Mais là, ce n'étaient pas les enseignements pointus d'Elrond Peredhel qui le dérangeaient, mais l'attitude étrange de Legolas.

Pourquoi l'avoir appelée ainsi ?

Il se promit de le demander au premier concerné par cette affaire, puis arracha le bandeau de Gimli qui commençait sérieusement à songer à le tirer de ses pensées en usant les nombreuses propriétés de sa hache d'Erebor. Aelin était maintenant assise à même le sol, les bras autour de ses genoux, et des larmes coulaient sans bruit sur ses joues. Haldir soupira, Gimli venant de partir en se massant ses tempes endolories pour rejoindre les autres Marcheurs et regardait autour de lui avec de grands yeux émerveillés. L'aide de camp du Seigneur de Lorien se tourna vers Frodon qui contemplait la colline aux deux cercles d'arbres avec un étonnement sans faille, écrasé par la taille imposante des mallorns et leur magnificence. Il en paraissait encore plus petit.

Haldir se tourna vers le Porteur.

Cette colline est la colline de Cerin Amroth, expliqua l'elfe en langage commun; c'était autrefois le coeur du royaume d'Amroth. Désirez-vous y monter avec moi, Frodon ?

Frodon le regarda, surpris, et acquiesça avec joie.

Les autres s'étaient allongés sur l'herbe douce de la forêt et contemplaient le ciel.

Je peux venir aussi ?

C'était Sam qui venait de parler.

C'est que... Cet endroit est tellement étrange, je croyais auparavant que les elfes préféraient la lune au soleil, mais ceci est bien plus elfique que... Enfin, j'ai l'impression d'être dans une des chansons de M. Bilbon, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, expliqua le brave jardinier, tout hésitant, bredouillant et cherchant les mots qui convenaient pour exprimer à peu près clairement sa pensée.

Haldir lui sourit aimablement.

Vous devez sans doute sentir le pouvoir de la Dame, nous autres Galadhrims y somment habitués, mais c'est dur pour tout visiteur, même pour Damoiselle Aelin qui est revenue depuis à peine un mois ou deux d'Imladris.

Je l'y ai vue, se rappela Frodon, elle était avec Grands-Pas et Bilbon quand ils faisaient des vers sur Eärendil. C'est une des personnes les plus étranges que j'aie vues auparavant (il réfléchit quelques secondes) presque comme Grand-Pas, en fait, ajouta le Hobbit.

Vous avez raison Frodon, approuva Haldir, quelque chose d'étrange oeuvre en elle en ce moment, quelque chose dont même Galadriel ignore la nature.

Le silence tomba entre eux pendant que Frodon méditait sur les paroles d'Haldir.

Ils se mirent en marche en direction de Cerin Amroth et commencèrent leur ascension, chacun d'eux plongé dans ses pensées.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt au sommet.

Le vent souffla soudain sur le tertre quand ils franchirent le cercle d'arbres blancs. Frodon entendit soudain, venant de très loin, la rumeur des vagues et le cri plaintif et étrange d'oiseaux qu'il n'avait jamais entendus auparavant. Il se ressaisit bien vite, voyant soudain Haldir poursuivre son chemin en attrapant une échelle montant à un haut flet au-dessus du mallorn central. Le Porteur agrippa l'échelle de cordes et suivit l'elfe lourdement, en évitant soigneusement de regarder le sol, pendant que Sam se lamentait juste derrière lui.

Quand Frodon arriva enfin au flet, Haldir le prit par la main en le tournant vers le sud.

Regardez par là-bas ! Voici la cité des Galadhrims, annonça-t-il avec une fierté infinie.

Le Hobbit regarda et vit une colline gigantesque sur laquelle se dressaient des arbres ou des tours vertes, et eu soudain l'irrépressible envie de voler jusqu'à la cité des Elfes. Il se tourna ensuite vers l'Est, et vit tout le pays de Lorien qui s'étendait jusqu'aux brumes du Grand Fleuve.

OoO

Frodon gravissait inlassablement les innombrables marches de l'escalier monumental qui tournait autour du plus haut, plus épais et plus magnifique mallorn de toute la Lothlorien, demeure de la Dame et du Seigneur des Galadhrims.

La Compagnie presque au complet le suivait, seul Gandalf manquait à l'appel. Frodon regrettait très fort son absence en ce moment, car il ne savait pas comment se comporter devant Galadriel et Celeborn, quelles postures ou quelles manières adopter, comment les saluer...

Tout cela restait pour lui un mystère complet.

Devant le Hobbit avançait Legolas avec sa légèreté sans faille, et l'impatience de l'elfe se sentait, Frodon devinait à son allure que le prince de Mirkwood devait être un très lointain parent des souverains de la forêt. Il devinait aussi une certaine anxiété qui émanait de son compagnon de voyage dont Frodon ignorait la cause et qui l'intriguait. L'Elfe était aussi profondément irrité, ce qui produisait un curieux mélange de sensations.

Le blond Sindar aux habitudes étranges avait toujours profondément étonné le Hobbit, et n'avait pas fini de le surprendre par ses étonnantes capacités lors des combats. Quand l'elfe se battait, il était le seul de la Compagnie à ne pas avoir peur et semblait s'amuser énormément, et ses flèches ne rataient jamais leur cible. Ils passèrent progressivement les murs de feuille: Haldir les menait, ensuite venait Legolas, Frodon, puis Aragorn, Gimli, Boromir, Sam, Merry et Pippin.

Frodon ne put se retenir d'écarquiller les yeux lorsqu'il vit apparaître devant lui deux grandes silhouettes, un couple, qui avait l'air de les attendre impatiemment depuis longtemps.

A côté d'eux, il reconnut avec surprise l'Elfe à la cape noire de la veille, vêtue d'une robe blanche et très féminine. Ses cheveux blonds étaient coiffés presque de la même manière que ceux de la femme, sauf que deux tresses entouraient son front, et qu'ils descendaient en légères boucles jusqu'à sa taille. La femme, quant à elle, portait une fine couronne d'argent, et une robe pareille à celle de l'Elfe que Frodon avait reconnue. L'homme avait opté pour une tunique grise et finement brodée de fils d'argent.

Tous deux fixaient le groupe devant eux, droits et fiers comme le pouvoir qui leur était confié leur permettait: Galadriel et Celeborn, maîtres tout-puissants de la Lorien.

Galadriel parcourait la Compagnie de ce regard qui, disait-on, pouvait percer les pensées des gens qui en étaient visés. La rumeur était évidemment bien réelle: la Dame de Lorien fit un tour dans l'esprit de chacun des voyageurs devant elle pour leur montrer ce qu'ils avaient laissé avec eux et jouer avec leur volonté; puis Celeborn parla.

Bienvenue, Aragorn fils d'Arathorn ! Il est dommage que vous reveniez vers nous en des temps si sombres et après tant d'années."

Bienvenue, Thranduilion, dit Aelin comme le voulaient les coutumes elfiques. Ce n'est que trop rarement que les gens du Nord ne viennent dans cette cité. "

Elle se tut et baissa les yeux au sol, évitant les regards de Legolas.

Bienvenue au fils de Gloïn, ajouta Galadriel, nous avons aujourd'hui passé outre notre loi afin d'accueillir l'un de ceux de Durin dans la belle Lothlorien. Puisse cet événement marquer le départ d'une nouvelle ère de paix entre nos deux races."

Gimli, touché au plus profond de son coeur de Nain par les paroles de la Dame des Elfes Sylvains s'inclina profondément.

Huit sont ici alors que neuf avaient quitté Rivendell, dit alors Celeborn. Dites-moi où est Gandalf, car j'aimerais vivement m'entretenir avec lui."

Les membres de la Compagnie se regardèrent tristement, mais seul Aragorn eut le courage d'annoncer la nouvelle au Seigneur de Lorien.

Il s'avança, regardant Celeborn droit dans les yeux, ouvrit la bouche et...

Il a basculé dans l'Ombre, dit une voix profonde et lasse.

Galadriel continua.

- Votre quête ne tient qu'à un fil, fit elle en parcourant des yeux le groupe de ses interlocuteurs.

Ecartez vous un tant soit peu et ce sera l'échec (pendant cette phrase elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Legolas), entraînant la ruine de tous. Mais l'espoir perdure tant que la Compagnie existe... Ne laissez pas vos coeurs se troubler, à présent, allez prendre un peu de repos. Cette nuit vous dormirez en paix."

Aelin observa Legolas soutenir plus longtemps que tous les autres le regard insistant de la Dame de Lorien, il n'avait sans doute rien à regretter en provenance des cavernes de Mirkwood.

Il la laissa fouiller dans son esprit jusqu'à ses pensées les plus secrètes, ne cacha rien à Galadriel lorsqu'elle découvrit son obsession de ces derniers jours, la flamme rouge et éclatante de l'amour qu'il portait pour Aelin. Legolas ne bougea pas, ne cilla pas, ne rejeta pas l'esprit de la Dame de Lorien, ne se trahit pas non plus. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé ce qui semblait être une violation des pensées de ses invités, ils furent autorisés à redescendre l'escalier pour prendre leurs quartiers.

Aelin se retira elle aussi, ôta sa robe encombrante pour la tenue plus sobre qu'elle avait portée la veille lors de sa promenade avec Celeborn et dévala les innombrables marches en courant, et, comme à son habitude, arriva en bas complètement essoufflée, sous les rires goguenards de Rumil et d'Orophin. Haldir les ayant laissés à la garde des appartements du Seigneur et de la Dame pour vaquer à d'obscures occupations dont la jeune femme ne désirait surtout pas connaître la nature.

Elle parcourut les chemins de Caras Galadhon en silence, chemins qui résonnaient de voix provenant de nulle part, aussi pures et cristallines que les eaux de la Nimrodel.

C'était une complainte pour Gandalf qu'Aelin identifia quand elle discerna le mot Mithrandir après avoir longuement écouté les voix de ses pairs. Elle mourait d'envie de joindre sa voix aux autres, de se recueillir avec Galadriel et Celeborn, mais sa mission était toute autre.

C'était maintenant le temps des réponses, et pas celui du deuil.

Elle savait où trouver Nenwë, comment parvenir à ses fins, mais ignorait totalement quelle serait la nature de la vérité à laquelle elle serait confrontée. Elle ignorait aussi comment elle allait y réagir et si cette vérité allait pouvoir pleinement la satisfaire.

L'odeur forte de la paille l'assaillit de plein fouet quand elle arriva enfin devant les écuries, les renâclements des quelques chevaux impatients qu'elles renfermaient, et les mots doux que Nenwë leur susurrait.

La princesse de Lorien inspira profondément l'air odorant avant d'entrer dans les écuries. La deuxième étape de sa quête de vérité commençait.

Il n'existait pour Aelin plus aucun moyen de revenir sur sa décision et de retourner en arrière.

Salut à toi, gamine, tu viens chercher ta monture?"

Aelin sourit devant le surnom dont Nenwë l'avait affublée.

Il avait l'air de bonne humeur et, fait rarissime, enclin à discuter d'autre chose que ses protégés.

Pas cette fois, Nenwë. Je recherche des réponses à mes questions. "

Il sourit, se retourna et ordonna à Aelin de le suivre jusqu'à la réserve de paille derrière les stalles, où ils s'assirent tous deux sur une botte de foin. Les brins de paille ne transpercèrent pas le tissu souple de la tenue de combat qu'Aelin avait enfilée, elle se félicita mentalement de ce choix.

Et en quoi mon humble personne peut-elle vous aider dans vos recherches ? Demanda Nenwë.

Aelin décida de se jeter à l'eau.

Nenwë, vous avez connu mes parents. Vous voulez bien me parler d'eux ?

Il hésita un instant, son sourire rieur disparu.

Je comprends pourquoi le Seigneur Celeborn voulait te parler du "début de cet Age" hier après-midi... Oui, tu as raison, je suis bien celui qui t'a ramenée ici il y a dix-sept ans, mais je n'ai pas toujours été le Nenwë assis sur cette botte de foin."

Il marqua une pause et continua.

J'ai rencontré ton père quand j'avais vingt-sept ans. C'était un soir d'orage, il est arrivé en plein milieu du festin à Edoras, j'ai tout de suite su qu'il n'était pas aussi humain qu'il le prétendait.

Notre Roi Théoden l'a accueilli, il s'est présenté sous le nom de Fenwine et nous l'avons tous apprécié. Tous, particulièrement la jeune soeur d'Eomund de l'Estfolde, Eolain. J'étais à cette époque le héraut de Théoden, et le Roi m'a chargé de m'occuper du nouveau venu.

Nous nous sommes tout de suite appréciés, nous nous complétions parfaitement, lui, jeune prince elfe fougueux et plein de vie; et moi, timide et particulièrement secret. J'avais connu Eolain quand j'étais tout jeune et elle nous a rejoints le soir même, quand je faisais visiter la cité à Fenwine. Notre groupe s'est très vite soudé. Nous avons vécu deux années magnifiques à Edoras. La vie était douce, nous étions jeune et profitions d'une amitié inébranlable.

Puis Fenwine m'a annoncé qu'il allait demander ta mère, Eolain de l'Estfolde en mariage..."

Il se tut un instant, perdu dans ses souvenirs.

Aelin attendit patiemment qu'il redémarre son récit tout en redoutant ce qui allait suivre.

Ils s'unirent un mois plus tard, et, au printemps suivant, leur fils naquit sans que je le sache, comme j'étais réquisitionné dans la garnison qui défendait le Gouffre de Helm.

Fenwine le nomma Elfwine, et, cinq ans plus tard, histoire de parfaire leur bonheur, Eolain donna à Elfwine une petite soeur, à laquelle son époux insista pour qu'elle porte un nom d'origine elfe. Intriguée, Eolain le laissa mélanger habilement les lettres de son nom pour faire apparaître Aelin, dérivé du mot quenyan _ailin _qui signifie lac...

Six années passèrent encore, jusqu'à ce que Fenwine soit obligé de nous dévoiler sa véritable identité.

La surprise d'Eolain fut supérieure à la mienne quand ton père nous annonça qu'il était en réalité Daeron, le prince de Lothlorien. Elle s'enflamma pour cette contrée dont ton père lui contait les mérites, elle écoutait comme une gamine les légendes que Fenwine racontait le soir à leurs enfants, et, un jour, elle accepta avec une joie extrême de quitter le Rohan pour joindre la Lorien.

Il s'avérait que Fenwine, par amour pour Eolain, avait abandonné son immortalité pour suivre le destin des mortels le soir de leur union, il voulait revoir ses parents et son pays une dernière fois, expliquer son choix à son père."

Ce fut après leur décision de quitter Edoras que les choses déclinèrent, continua Nenwë.

Ils prirent part à une caravane de pionniers, de paysans rêvant de liberté dans les plaines du Rohan afin de voyager en sécurité; mais durent laisser leur fils Elfwine âgé de dix ans à peine seul à Edoras, comme Théoden l'avait pris sous son aile, au même titre que les enfants d'Eomund. Ce fut un déchirement pour Eolain, elle me supplia de prendre en charge la défense de la caravane et de faire le voyage d'aller avec eux.

Mais les plaines de Rohan n'étaient plus sûres: on racontait que certains villages payaient un tribut de chevaux au Mordor, envoyaient là-bas tous leurs chevaux noirs, on racontait aussi que des Orcs circulaient librement dans le Riddermark, pillant tout sur leur passage, tuant les femmes et les enfants, capturant des guerriers pour le compte d'un maître dont nous ignorions encore l'existence.

Fenwine n'écouta pas mes arguments et partit quand même accompagné d'Eolain et de leur fille. Comme je l'avais prévu, la caravane fut attaquée par une bande d'Orcs alors que nous n'étions partis que depuis une semaine, au beau milieu du Riddermark. Eolain cacha sa fille dans une trappe entre les planches du chariot, elle se battit courageusement jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise la route d'un Uruk-Haï trop belliqueux pour elle... Après sa mort, Daeron m'ordonna de fuir la caravane, de prendre leur fille et mon cheval, au nom de notre amitié de jadis, puis de joindre la Lorien sans me retourner. Bien lui en prit, car, au bout de deux jours de voyage, je rebroussais chemin jusqu'aux ruines des chariots et enterrais le corps d'Eolain, avant de constater que Daeron avait disparu. Je n'ai pas trouvé son corps, ajouta-t-il comme pour rassurer Aelin; mais il semble qu'il ait été enrôlé dans les armées de Mordor, auquel cas nous ne pouvons plus rien pour lui."

Nenwë se tut enfin, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

Aelin déposa un baiser sur sa joue ridée par les ans, le vieux Rohirrim passa la main dans ses cheveux et sourit tristement.

Je n'ai omis aucun détail, gamine, c'est la le même récit que celui que j'ai fait au Seigneur Celeborn. J'espère que j'ai répondu à tes questions."

Il observa les yeux bleus d'Aelin, identiques à ceux de son ami de toujours.

Des larmes coulaient sans bruit sur ses joues, mais elle souriait.

Merci, Hardred, merci du fond du coeur."

L'homme la regarda avec surprise, comme il ignorait que Celeborn avait révélé son nom à Aelin.

Ne torture pas trop Legolas, ou il va m'en vouloir. Il t'aime vraiment, tu sais."

Aelin l'enlaça.

Promis, Hardred. C'est promis !"

OoO

Elle sortit des écuries, Hardred/Nenwë ayant mit fin à leur conversation sur un « Laisse-moi maintenant, mes amis s'impatientent, je leur manque trop. » Elle se retourna quand la voix d'Hardred cria :

Prends bien soin de toi ! Ne te laisse pas marcher sur tes plates-bandes ! »

Aelin sourit avant de lui souhaiter le bonsoir, et elle commença à se rendre vers les appartements de Galadriel et de Celeborn où se trouvait son propre talan. Orophin et Rumil, toujours fidèles à leur poste, s'écartèrent pour la laisser passer. La jeune femme monta lentement l'escalier et se rendit dans sa chambre. La pièce était simple, pas trop grande, pourvue de son lit non loin de la fenêtre, d'une table de nuits collée à l'un des coins, d'une autre table rangée contre l'un des murs contre lequel un miroir reflétait le côté opposé de la pièce. Sur la coiffeuse étaient posés pêle-mêle des peignes et autres accessoires fournis par Galadriel le jour du retour d'Aelin. Elle se dirigea vers le balcon sans faire de bruit afin d'écouter les voix de ses compatriotes, dont certains chantaient toujours comme l'exigeaient les coutumes. Elle posa ses coudes sur la rambarde et contempla les arbres qui se dressaient en face d'elle sans bruit, pendant que ses pensées cheminaient vers le Rohan, ce pays qui l'avait vue grandir et dont elle n'avait aucun souvenir. Ses tresses s'étaient défaites pendant sa course dans les escaliers, et des mèches blondes pendaient tristement autour de son visage, légèrement ondulées grâce à la forme du tissage qu'avait effectué Galadriel avant l'arrivée de la Communauté de l'Anneau.

Elle s'arracha aux voix enivrantes et à la silhouette des arbres pour s'effondrer sur son lit.

Pourquoi, mais pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle soit aussi bête ?

Pourquoi s'était-elle amusée à rejeter Legolas, alors qu'elle savait parfaitement que…

Aelin se tourna de l'autre côté du lit, incapable de s'endormir.

Elle savait qu'elle ne serait jamais en paix si elle ne prenait pas sur elle pour mettre les choses au clair avec le prince de Mirkwood. Elle resta un long moment les yeux rivés sur le bois habilement sculpté de sa table de nuit puis, alors qu'une révélation étrange lui venait en tête, un sombre pressentiment la dérangea.

N'était-ce pas étrange que le prince ait été le premier à se révéler ?

Lui, Legolas, l'éternel rêveur dont l'apparence restait inchangée depuis le jour où il avait expliqué la science complexe du tir à l'arc à la pauvre orpheline solitaire qu'elle était à cette époque à Rivendell, avait été le premier à se manifester. Aelin se leva brusquement, s'assit sur le bord de son lit, quand une certitude s'imposait à elle. Quelqu'un de sa famille était en danger.

Quelqu'un de sa famille avait besoin d'elle.

Elle enfila rapidement des chaussures fines puis se rua hors de sa chambre en courant sans bruit et en bénissant cette particularité de la race elfique, dévala l'escalier encore plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait jamais dévalé, passa en trombe devant les visages effarés d'Orophin et de Rumil avant de se ruer dans une allée protégée par un toit de feuilles qui menait aux jardins de Galadriel, guidée par son instinct.

Dans cet havre de paix, un sombre pouvoir ancien et puissant était à l'œuvre. Aelin courait toujours. Elle descendit quatre à quatre un escalier taillé dans la roche, qui menait à une petite place au centre de laquelle trônait une vasque d'argent remplie d'une eau plus pure encore que celle de la rivière Nimrodel.

Le Miroir de Galadriel.

Le Miroir était la source même du pouvoir incommensurable de la Dame de Lorien, l'essence de toute la magie qui régnait sans limite dans le Bois d'Or, et ce Miroir venait d'être la proie de la tentation de Sauron.

Aelin passa sans un regard pour la vasque et la cascade qui s'écoulait en face d'elle, indifférente à ce décor qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Pour elle une chose comptait : la vision de Galadriel, affaiblie par quelque chose dont Aelin se doutait de la nature mais ne voulait pas croire.

Sa grand-mère était en danger et cela seul comptait.

Aelin ne vit pas le regard effaré de Frodon, elle entoura les épaules de Galadriel d'une étreinte chaleureuse et protectrice, écoutant la voix de sa grand-mère enrouée pour la première fois par le poids des Ages qu'elle avait traversés.

Cette épreuve, je l'ai réussie… Je vais m'affaiblir progressivement, et aller à mon tour vers l'Ouest…

Non… Tout va redevenir comme avant…"

Galadriel regarda Aelin avec amour avant de laisser perler une unique larme.

Je ne t'ai pas assez accompagnée alors que c'était là la tâche qui m'était dévolue… Tu suivras la Communauté de l'Anneau, pars à la recherche de ton frère, je veux que tu le retrouves… Pardonne-moi.

Je ferai ce que vous désirez, grand-mère.

Tu seras mes yeux et mes oreilles dans la Compagnie. Souviens-toi: vous devez toujours rester Neuf.

Je... D'accord.

C'est bien. Laisse-moi, maintenant. »

Aelin partit sans se retourner, sa décision prise. Si elle devait suivre la Communauté, une seule chose lui restait à faire avant son départ.

Pardonner Legolas.

OoO

Il s'était adossé contre un arbre non loin de la tente au tissu d'argent que les Galadhrims avaient dressée pour eux et s'enivrait du chant des elfes. Toute sa peine l'accablait à présent, il n'ignorait pas qu'une seule chose pourrait l'atténuer à moitié. Qu'elle lui parle. Enfin.

Il laissa ses paupières se fermer doucement, cherchant plus un véritable sommeil réparateur qui l'aiderait plutôt que de se plonger les yeux ouverts dans les rêveries elfiques comme il en avait l'habitude.

Ses souvenirs ressassaient des images de leur départ, du regard de possédé de Frodon, de l'odeur fétide du Balrog, des Orcs grouillant sur les murs de la Moria… Il n'en pouvait plus. Toute cette horreur était pire que ce qu'il pouvait supporter. Il n'était pas en réalité le prince elfe courageux, immortel et quasi invincible, ce masque derrière lequel il dissimulait sa véritable personnalité depuis la clôture du Conseil d'Elrond. Seuls Aragorn et son frère Thorion le connaissaient tel qu'il était vraiment.

Legolas ne s'aperçut de la grave erreur qu'il avait commise lorsqu'il se surprit à analyser une nouvelle fois la tournure de la courbe de l'évolution de sa relation avec Aelin, qui était à son point mort. Ce n'était pas à elle d'arranger les choses si ils le désiraient vraiment.

Non, tout était de sa faute.

Où s'était donc caché Legolas le rêveur, Legolas le poète qui passait autrefois des heures à souffler dans une flûte de bois grossièrement taillée offerte par son précepteur Herendil, bien calé entre deux branches de l'un des sapins de Vertbois le Grand ?

Ce Legolas-là aurait dû se révéler à Aelin, ce Legolas-là ne se serait pas permis de lui dire une déclaration avec un verbe de trop… Ce Legolas-là avait disparu en même temps que la Paix Vigilante pour ne plus jamais se manifester, enfoui sous trois ou quatre couches du moule tant rêvé par Thranduil.

Legolas…

Le murmure le tira de ses pensées. A moins qu'il ne soit devenu fou, c'était _sa_ voix. C'était _elle_. Enfin.

Puis-je vous parler un instant ? demanda la voix en langage commun.

Pour vérifier qu'il avait encore un cerveau en état de marche, Legolas ouvrit les yeux. Elle attendait, se tenant droite devant lui, vêtue de la même robe blanche qu'elle portait lorsqu'il était arrivé devant Galadriel et Celeborn. Aelin s'assit devant lui sans attendre de réponse de sa part.

Elle continua en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

Je suis désolée de ne pas vous avoir offert ce que vous désiriez, fit Aelin en quenyan.

Vous êtes pardonnée_, _répondit Legolas, se levant brusquement.

Il fit deux pas comme pour repartir vers la tente qui abritait ses compagnons endormis, pour voir si elle allait le retenir et …

Legolas, ne partez pas, je vous en prie, s'écria Aelin, le surprenant.

Cédant à l'appel désespéré qu'elle lui lançait, il se retourna et rebroussa chemin. Elle s'était relevée, ne le quittait pas des yeux. Quand il arriva en face d'elle, lentement, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne fut une sorte de mirage étrange qui s'évanouirait dans le lointain dès qu'il tendrait la main vers elle, de peur que son appel ne soit une ruse très habile de sa part. Aelin baissa pudiquement les yeux vers le sol, entortillant une de ses mèches blondes autour de son doigt. _Ah_, songea Legolas d'un air plus que satisfait, _je continue à la mettre mal à l'aise… Tant mieux_. La jeune femme s'arracha à son étude intensive de la verte pelouse pour _le_ regarder, _lui_.

Je suis désolée, répéta-t-elle dans un murmure à peine audible. Parce que moi aussi je l'ai espéré… Parce que quand je rêvais de mon père, tu prenais sa place, et tu te retournais vers moi… Parce que j'ai été idiote, acheva-t-elle comme si elle allait se mettre à pleurer.

Aelin (prononcer son nom lui procura une sensation étrange, comme un fourmillement dans les doigts), tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tout est de ma faute… Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard…

Je l'ignore, Legolas. Je ne me sens pas prête. Et de toute façons, nous aurons tout le temps qu'il nous faut.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Je pars avec vous.

Et j'imagine qu'il est inutile que je te persuade du contraire ?

Exact, fit-elle en lui souriant.

Il avait failli oublier à quel point elle était belle quand un sourire éclairait son visage, chose qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis longtemps.

Tu devrais sourire plus souvent.

Ces temps ne sont plus ceux des sourires. Mais trop souvent ceux des larmes et du deuil, répondit Aelin d'une voix sombre.

Est-tu sûre de ton choix ? Tu seras en danger perpétuel avec nous, et je ne me pardonnerai jamais si il t'arrive le moindre mal.

Legolas…

C'est bon, j'ai compris. Tu vois, on dirait presque que nos rôles s'inversent.

Ils ne s'étaient pas rendus compte que, tout en parlant, ils avaient machinalement commencé à arpenter un des chemins de Caras Galadhon, celui qui permettait de sortir de la cité sans être obligé de passer par les portes principales. Aelin se tourna vers Legolas, étonnée, car ils avaient pris cette direction en même temps, sous un accord silencieux, ce qu'Aelin réservait normalement aux personnes qu'elle connaissait le mieux. Et, aux dernières nouvelles, le fils de Thranduil ne faisait pas partie de cette catégorie. Il lui avait toujours semblé froid et distant, comme appartenant à un autre monde, se cachant sous la coquille princière que son père lui imposait. Jamais auparavant, à part le soir où il lui avait expliqué en long, en large et en travers le différent qui séparait Elrond et ses fils aînés il ne s'était montré aussi chaleureux et ouvert envers elle. Ce changement radical perturbait Aelin au plus haut point. Surtout ce soir, où elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était en train (bien malgré elle et ses ressentiments envers le Sindar) de marcher avec lui dans la direction de la belle colline Cerin Amroth.

- Aelin ! Je suis toujours là, rappela Legolas devant le mutisme manifeste de la jeune femme.

- Excuse moi, je... Réfléchissais, bredouilla-t-elle.

- Tu réfléchis tout le temps.

- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher... Tu disais ?

- Je disais que nos rôles s'inversent.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de rôles ?

- Tu ne me reprochais pas de te suivre tout le temps hier soir ?

Vexée, la jeune semi-elfe s'arrêta sans prévenir, fit face à Legolas en croisant les bras.

_-__ Premièrement, oui, je te l'ai reproché, je l'avoue,__ répliqua-t-elle d'une voix faussement agacée. __Deuxièmement, ce n'est pas MON choix comme tu sembles si bien le croire, mais un ordre de Galadriel. Et troisièmement__, ironisa-t-elle,__ ce n'est pas m'emmener devant une énième échelle de cordes pour recommencer la scène d'hier soir qui me fera changer d'avis._

_- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencé à aller vers Cerin Amroth !_

_- Et ?_

_- Et rien._

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire, d'un rire frais, sincère, qui résonna entre les arbres du tertre. Legolas empoigna l'échelle et se mit à grimper au sommet du talan, invitant Aelin à le suivre. Elle gravit l'échelle à son tour, Legolas l'aida à atteindre le flet en la hissant d'une main.

- Hannon lle, lâcha Aelin en posant le pied sur le flet.

- Je t'en prie, répondit Legolas d'une voix parfaitement neutre, comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux pendant les minutes précédentes.

Aelin se dirigea vers la rambarde et s'y accouda, cherchant des yeux l'affluent de l'Anduin qui servait de frontière au Rohan et au Gondor. Le Grand Fleuve s'écoulait, large et majestueux. Les statues de l'Argonath paraissaient minuscules, et les chutes de Rauros semblables à celles de la Nimrodel. Legolas s'était approché sans bruit pendant qu'elle cherchait son pays natal, et se tenait à présent à ses côtés, silencieux, sans chercher à la mettre mal à l'aise en faisant un geste déplacé. Il contemplait gravement les étendues de terres sauvages qu'il allait devoir traverser avec ses amis à leur départ de Lothlorien. Cette contrée merveilleuse allait lui manquer, et il ne préférait pas penser au moment où il retournerait enfin à Mirkwood -si il y revenait un jour. Il observa le visage d'Aelin pendant quelques secondes. Elle lui semblait sereine, cette fois-ci, contemplant sans ciller les vastes plaines quasiment désertes du Riddermark. Pourquoi le Rohan? Legolas l'ignorait et ne pensait pas le lui demander, car il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle le prenne mal et qu'elle le repousse une seconde fois. Il attendait patiemment qu'elle soit prête à s'ouvrir à lui, car peut-être était-ce là la bonne méthode pour l'approcher. Il en doutait mais ne voyait que ce moyen.

- Aelin, tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce, presque en murmurant.

Elle était plongée dans ses pensées et sursauta quand il l'appela.

- Je... Oui, fit-elle en lui souriant à nouveau.

- Tant mieux, alors.

Il se sentit parfaitement idiot de n'avoir rien trouvé de mieux à lui dire puis décida brusquement de se jeter aux Wargs.

- Aelin, répéta-t-il en choisissant ses mots avec soin, j'aimerais savoir... Ce que tu penses de ce que je t'ai dit hier soir.

- Je... Je n'en sais rien. C'est si étrange... Je n'avais jamais pensé que quelqu'un pouvait...

- Ressentir quelque chose pour toi ?

- Oui, c'est ça. Je ne sais plus du tout où j'en suis, continua Aelin d'une voix éteinte.

- Je comprends, fit Legolas. Que veux-tu que je fasse pour...

- Legolas, si tu m'aimes, attends au moins que je me sente prête à l'accepter.

Elle s'arrache au soutient de la rambarde pour se tourner en face de lui, plongeant résolument ses yeux dans les siens en attendant une réponse. Legolas prend ses mains dans les siennes, et, l'attirant près de lui, il blottit son front contre celui de la jeune femme.

Qui ne se dégage pas.

Il inspire longuement son odeur, pour pouvoir s'en souvenir pendant la guerre, serrant ses mains comme s'ils se disaient adieu.

Imperceptiblement, Aelin lâche ses mains, s'écarte de lui, recule, rougissante. Et, sans un mot, descend calmement l'échelle de cordes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nan mais sérieusement, je suis désolée pour cette ancienne mise en page toute pourrie… Mais par contre je vais pas accélérer les choses entre Aelin et Legolas !

A la prochaine !


	6. Réflexions existentielles

Mais c'est que le grand ménage de septembre est terminé…. Alors, heureuses ?

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Chapitre 5: Réflexions existentielles**

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le Rôdeur s'éloigna de la souche sur laquelle il s'était assis, écarta le tissu gris de la tente dressée par les elfes. Il passa entre les pans du dais, s'assit sur son lit, les coudes sur ses genoux et sa tête au creux de ses mains afin de réfléchir. Il empestait le sang et la sueur, ses habits troués étaient les mêmes que ceux qu'il portait depuis le départ de la Communauté: ses hôtes pourtant attentifs et même ses compagnons de voyage ne lui avaient laissé aucune occasion de se changer ni de prendre un bain, ce qui pourtant lui aurait été particulièrement bénéfique. Il se sentait vidé, l'odeur fétide du Balrog lui restait au travers de la gorge et, comble de l'ironie, se trouver dans un royaume elfique sans _elle_... Aragorn se leva brusquement. Toute cette histoire était bien trop dérangeante pour qu'il y ajoute ses problèmes personnels.

Il séjournait avec ses sept frères d'armes et de cauchemar à Caras Galadhon depuis trois jours, trois jours interminables pendant lesquels il avait enfin pu jouir d'un sommeil réparateur et de journées calmes où il ne passait pas son temps à risquer sa vie toutes les cinq minutes. Mais ils ne pourraient pas rester éternellement en Lorien: l'Anneau devait être détruit quoi qu'il arrive, les forces armées de l'Ennemi combattues. Malgré tout ce que laissait paraître l'attitude stoïque d'Aragorn, il supportait de moins en moins le calme oppressant de la cité sylvestre et affirmait silencieusement avoir vu assez de mallorns pour le restant de sa vie. Son coeur appartenait en effet aux bois de Rivendell, plus sauvages, moins magiques et les rencontres que l'on pouvait y faire beaucoup plus agréables. En effet il n'y avait rien d'amusant à croiser Haldir ou Celeborn alors que votre but était justement de ne voir personne, et que leurs sujets de conversations principaux étaient la réunification des royaumes d'Arnor et de Gondor ou la chasse aux Orcs qui avaient pénétré par votre faute en Lorien. Non, le pire qui pouvait arriver à notre héritier en disgrâce était d'être convoqué par Galadriel pour suivre un monologue ininterrompu sur les unions elficos-mortelles comme celle qu'il rêvait d'accomplir avec la fille du Seigneur de Rivendell, Arwen Undomiel.

Il soupira de nouveau, le contact glacial de l'Evenstar sur son torse le rappelant soudainement à la réalité. Aragorn détestait rester inactif, attendre ainsi que les jours s'écoulent, lentement, identiques les uns aux autres. Les Hobbits restaient entre eux, Boromir ruminait les paroles de Galadriel et ne venait le voir que lorsque la solitude dans laquelle il s'enfermait lui devenait trop oppressante; et Legolas et Gimli se rapprochaient de plus en plus, passant leur temps à parcourir en long, en large et en travers le Naith. C'en était ainsi depuis leur arrivée à Caras Galadhon et, à cause de l'absence de Gandalf, le Rôdeur se sentait incroyablement seul.

Il était à présent le guide de la Communauté, cette tâche lui ayant été confiée par le vieil Istari, mais il ressentait plus que tout autre marcheur le poids que cette nouvelle mission pesait sur ses épaules. Il ignorait quelle direction prendre car il s'interdisait de suivre ce que son coeur lui disait: marcher vers Minas Tirith, récupérer les rênes du Gondor et d'Arnor puis épouser Arwen en faisant un pied de nez au seigneur de Rivendell.

Il sourit tout seul à l'image qui se dessinait dans les méandres de ses prises de tête: une Arwen plus radieuse et plus belle que jamais; deux jumeaux goguenards comme à leur habitude; Minas Tirith en fête, saluant le retour tant attendu d'un Roi sur le trône; et le sourire hypothétique d'Elrond Eärendilion. Au fond, ce sourire était peut-être la chose qu'il attendait le plus. Il n'avait en effet plus vu sourire son père adoptif depuis au moins soixante ans, depuis la redécouverte de l'Anneau Unique par Bilbon Sacquet, ou plutôt depuis sa rencontre avec la fille du Seigneur de Rivendell quand Aragorn n'avait que vingt ans. Il regardait aussi Frodon disparaître progressivement sous l'influence de l'Anneau, leur groupe auparavant si soudé se désagréger peu à peu depuis l'épisode du Pont de Khazad-dûm. Ils se divisaient ainsi: Legolas et Gimli; Merry et Pippin; Frodon et Sam; Aragorn et Boromir.

Peut-être qu'ils ne pouvaient fonctionner et rester liés que s'ils étaient neuf, comme au départ de Rivendell; mais Aragorn ne voyait pas qui parmi les résidants de Caras Galadhon pouvait les accompagner jusqu'en Mordor.

Haldir ?

Aucune chance de ce côté-là : il était beaucoup trop attaché aux Bois d'Or pour pouvoir les quitter, trop précieux à Galadriel et Celeborn, sans parler d'Orophin et de Rumil. Les deux frères du garde ne pouvaient pas non plus laisser la cité derrière eux pour les mêmes raisons que celles qui concernaient leur aîné.

C'étaient là les seules connaissances d'Aragorn en Lorien, à part peut-être Aelin, mais cette dernière ne pouvait pas non plus quitter sa terre natale. Elle leur serait un poids plus qu'une aide, et apporterait la discorde dans le groupe à cause de sa langue un peu trop pendue, sans compter que Legolas devait impérativement rester concentré sur leur but.

Oui, Aragorn avait depuis quelque temps deviné le trouble qui agitait son ami, notamment grâce aux murmures d'Arwen et d'Aelin qui commentaient sans cesse les faits et gestes du prince de Mirkwood et avaient repéré son manège bien avant le Rôdeur ou Legolas lui-même. Elles étaient toutes deux très proches, presque autant qu'Aragorn et Legolas l'étaient mais ne le laissaient paraître que lorsque les occasions le permettaient. Habituellement, leurs conversations paraissaient tout juste cordiales pour les habitants de Rivendell même si les proches de la famille régnante connaissaient les affinités de chacun.

Nées comme Aragorn après la fin de la Paix Vigilante, elles n'avaient connu que la méfiance d'une population qui se cachait du regard flamboyant de l'Ennemi depuis la nuit des temps et restaient extrêmement prudentes, même avec les derniers représentants de leur peuple. Le Rôdeur lâcha un long soupir d'ennui. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était de quitter la Lorien pour finir cette satanée quête le plus vite possible, retrouver son Arwen et laisser couler des jours tranquilles en sa douce compagnie...

Ce qui n'allait jamais arriver.

Il se leva d'un bond, réalisant soudain l'improbable de la situation: lui, Aragorn fils d'Arathorn, héritier direct d'Isildur, était entrain de se morfondre sur la monotonie des jours qu'il laissait s'écouler ?

C'était bien là un fait impensable qui ne devait surtout pas s'éterniser. Il eut raison de se ressaisir enfin: Haldir entrait dans la tente, s'arrêtant a une distance respectueuse, regardant autour de lui pour voir si Aragorn était véritablement seul.

Le Seigneur et la Dame vous demandent, Estel, venez avec moi.

Aragorn hocha solennellement la tête et suivit Haldir jusqu'en haut du mallorn gigantesque.

Ils furent vite rejoints par le reste de la Communauté, et partirent ensemble répondre à l'appel de Galadriel et de Celeborn. Ils les accueillirent avec courtoisie, et chacun prit place sur les fauteuils qui entouraient le Seigneur et sa Dame. Legolas repéra tout de suite la silhouette fine d'Aelin, debout juste derrière Galadriel. Les yeux de la jeune femme détaillaient les visages présents devant elle tout en ignorant celui de l'Elfe, comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux lorsqu'ils étaient en haut du flet de Cerin Amroth. Elle s'arrêta tout de même sur lui et lui sourit discrètement, ses yeux brillèrent un court instant lorsque son regard attentif croisa celui de Legolas.

L'elfe eu soudain une sensation étrange dans ses entrailles, comme si un monstre caché à l'intérieur de lui s'endormait en ronronnant lorsque Aelin était proche de lui, et qui se réveillait, aussi brutal qu'un Warg ou qu'une araignée géante de Mirkwood quand elle était loin de lui. Elle était maintenant sa plus grande faiblesse. Aelin détourna soudain les yeux pour reporter son attention sur les réactions du groupe en général et le discours de Celeborn, son grand-père bien-aimé.

Voici venue l'heure d'un choix crucial, le moment de décider de l'avenir de votre Compagnie. Ceux d'entre vous qui désireront rester le pourront, nous vous accueillerons volontiers dans la cité pour quelques temps, ou emprunter le sentier obscur et la douleur de ceux qui tombent au combat. Mais ceux qui voudront continuer devront endurcir leur coeur, car la partie la plus dure et la plus sombre de votre quête s'ouvre à présent devant vous.

Ils ont tous décidé que leurs pas les conduiraient plus avant, dit Galadriel, conciliante, scrutant à son tour les profondeurs des yeux de ses invités.

Pour moi le chemin du retour est en avant, dit Boromir comme pour se justifier.

Le mien aussi.

Cette phrase surprit chaque membre de la Communauté. Un mot, une simple phrase pouvait-elle décider de l'avenir d'un monde ? D'une simple personne ? Ils regardèrent, muets, la bouche d'Aelin prendre la forme des mots qu'elle disait, comprenant soudain qu'il fallait bien qu'un neuvième être les rejoigne, mais que cet être était bien la dernière à laquelle ils auraient pensé. Devant la surprise de son public, Aelin, mal à l'aise, jugea utile d'expliquer le fond de sa pensée.

Je ne suis pas née en Lothlorien, avança-t-elle, même si mon coeur appartient aux mystères des forêts, j'ai vu le jour à Edoras... Il me paraît légitime que je revienne sur les lieux qui m'ont vue naître., lâcha la semi-elfe devant Boromir qui la fusillait du regard. Elle soutint longtemps la perquisition que les yeux sombres du gondorien opéraient dans ses iris, dans le silence oppressant qui saluait leur joute.

C'est une folie, fit brusquement Boromir. C'est une folie, répéta-t-il en fixant le front de Celeborn. Elle ne peut nous accompagner: si jamais il arrive malheur, tout ce que cette aide provisoire pourrait améliorer, c'est la lenteur avec laquelle nous pourrions nous en tirer...

Il suffit, Boromir, lâcha Legolas. Ce n'est pas un choix fait à la légère, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre.

Oh, vous, les elfes, il faut toujours vous croire supérieurs aux pauvres mortels que nous sommes, répliqua le gondorien.

Semi-elfe, le coupa Aelin. Semi-elfe.

Il se tut pour de bon, abandonna la partie en considérant longuement Aelin.

Bien, maintenant que vous avez accordé vos couleurs, reprit Celeborn, il est vrai que votre devoir est de joindre la cité des Rois, dit-il à Boromir, mais est-ce que toute la Communauté doit-elle vous accompagner jusque là-bas ?

Nous n'avons jamais évoqué la route que nous devions prendre après la belle Lothlorien, répondit Aragorn, voyant que Boromir ne desserrait pas les dents. J'ignore tout des plans que Gandalf nous destinait.

Peut-être, dit Celeborn, mais en laissant ce pays derrière vous il vous sera impossible d'ignorer l'Anduin la Grande. Le fleuve n'est pas franchissable par une compagnie chargée de bagage comme la votre entre Lorien et Gondor, sauf par bateau. Mais les ponts ne sont-ils pas rompus, et l'Ennemi ne tient-il pas tous les ports ? Quelle rive choisirez-vous ? La route de Minas Tirith se trouve de notre côté du fleuve, la rive Ouest; mais le chemin de la Quête à l'Est, sur la rive la plus obscure. Quelle rive choisirez-vous maintenant ?

Si j'ai une quelconque influence sur ce choix, avança Boromir, ce sera le bord ouest et la route vers Minas Tirith et la guerre. Mais ce n'est pas à moi d'en décider, même si nous sommes plusieurs à devoir aller vers ces contrées, ajouta-t-il en fixant Aelin d'un regard inquisiteur.

Les autres ne dirent pas un mot, et Aragorn se prit la tête dans ses mains, se plongeant dans une grande réflexion et dans un mutisme dont il fut tiré par Celeborn.

Même si apparemment vous ne savez que faire, dit le Seigneur de Lorien, il n'est pas dans mes cordes de décider pour vous de la route que vous emprunterez, mais mon coeur me dit de vous aider et je le ferai autant que je le pourrai. Je sais que certains d'entre vous connaissent les moyens de conduire une embarcation: Legolas, qui connait la rapide Rivière de la Foret, et Boromir de Gondor, et Aragorn le voyageur, et la toute jeune Aelin qui voyagera désormais avec vous.

Et un Hobbit! s'écria soudain Merry. Les miens ont l'habitude de voguer sur le Brandevin.

Tout est parfait dans ce cas, dit Celeborn, souriant chaleureusement à Merry. Je vais donc vous procurer des embarcations. Elles devront être petites et légères, car à certains points du fleuve vous serez obligés de les porter. Vous verrez peut-être les rapides de Sarn Gebir, et même les grandes chutes de Rauros; là il y a d'autres dangers. Ces embarcations vous aiderons quelques temps seulement, aux chutes vous devrez les abandonner et laisser le fleuve pour vous diriger finalement vers l'est ou l'ouest.

Aragorn remercia longuement Celeborn. Il était si soulagé de ne pas avoir a décider de son chemin pendant un temps non négligeable que ses épaules en semblaient allégées, son dos moins voûté. Son soulagement était communicatif, et les autres, sauf Sam qui ne pouvait pas voir un bateau en image, étaient eux aussi enthousiastes, mais a la fois tristes de devoir laisser derrière eux la Lothlorien. Legolas et Aelin se regardaient en silence, se considéraient, Aelin soutenant le regard du prince de Mirkwood comme elle était habituée à ne pas lâcher un point des yeux, le fixant sans ciller.

Tout sera prêt au havre a midi, dit alors Celeborn. Je vous enverrai mes gens peu avant que la soleil ne soit a son zénith pour aider aux préparatifs du voyage. A présent nous vous souhaitons à tous une bonne nuit et un sommeil utiles pour les fatigues à venir.

Bonsoir, vous tous, ajouta Galadriel. Dormez en paix."

La Communauté prit congé, ils quittèrent la salle en un silence pensif.

Aelin rejoignit Legolas sans bruit, imperceptiblement, pendant que l'intention des autres était centrée sur les bavardages des Hobbits, commentant activement l'offre de Celeborn. Sam se lamentait, craignant les bateaux autant que des chevaux sauvages ou qu'une invasion intempestive d'Orcs mal lunés. Aelin et Legolas suivirent la Communauté pendant la première moitié de l'escalier, puis s'arrêtèrent quelques instants sur l'un des flets desservis par les nombreuses marches. Par habitude, Aelin s'amusait à les compter pour faire passer le temps que durait la descente ou l'ascension. La 3000ème marche était fendue, un trou s'était ouvert sur la jointure entre la 2999ème et la 3000ème. A cet endroit précis, on pouvait se tourner - sur sa droite en descendant et sur sa gauche en montant - pour se reposer sur un flet à mi-hauteur du mallorn argenté et admirer les sentiers de la cité sylvestre une bonne centaine de mètres plus bas. Aelin se dirigea vers la corde tendue qui faisait office de protection efficace contre les éventuelles chutes mortelles dont les elfes avides de hauteur pouvaient - bien que très rarement - être victimes. Elle inspira profondément, contemplant en silence le paysage elfique et merveilleux en-dessous d'elle. Un paysage qu'elle n'aurait plus le loisir de contempler autant qu'elle le souhaiterait avant longtemps et auquel elle se savait appartenir corps et âme. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était l'une des personnes les plus contradictoires de son entourage.

Comme tous les siens, elle avait adoré, même adulé la vie à Rivendell, et elle avait quitté la vallée sur un coup de tête. Comme tous les siens, elle chérissait plus encore la vie dans le Bois Doré, et le quittait à présent pour satisfaire à la fois un ordre et sa soif de connaissances. Sa vie était en fait construite d'arrivées et de départs. Et c'était maintenant son tour de prendre son envol, de tourner la page sur son enfance et de prendre en main son destin.

Aelin entendit soudain derrière elle le pas léger d'un elfe qui remontait les marches, imperceptible démarche chaloupée, souple. Elle reconnut ce pas immédiatement. Legolas. Il avait senti son trouble et venait la voir, la coupant comme d'habitude au beau milieu de réflexions existentielles. Elle soupira discrètement, plus soulagée qu'agacée par la ténacité du prince de Mirkwood et le laissa s'approcher d'elle sans se retourner.

Aelin, tout va bien ? demanda l'elfe en un murmure à peine audible.

C'est la deuxième fois en deux jours que tu me le demandes, fit-elle pour toute réponse.

J'ai des circonstances atténuantes, dit Legolas.

Et bien je crois que je ne suis pas sur le point de rendre l'âme à Mandos, répondit Aelin.

Très drôle... J'ai hâte de partir, ajouta-t-il après une courte pause pendant laquelle il dirigea volontairement son attention vers les feuilles des mallorns.

Aelin se tourna vers lui, la surprise se lisait facilement sur son visage.

Pourquoi ?

Pour les mêmes raison qu'Estel. L'inaction me pèse, j'ai été habitué pendant ces derniers mois à vivre à la dure, à risquer ma vie tous les jours...

Je comprends.

Legolas soupira un grand coup. Aelin, elle, sourit. Insensiblement, ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, sans que leurs esprits puissent empêcher leurs corps...

LEGOLAS ! Vous venez ou nous devons attendre que l'Ennemi franchisse la frontière ?

Le blond Sindar lança un regard plein de regrets à Aelin avant de se répandre en excuses.

Désolé, dit Legolas, ils ont décidé de ne pas suivre les conseils de Celeborn et de débattre quand même de la route que nous devons emprunter... Et je préfère aller les rejoindre plutot que de tester les nombreuses et ô combien désagréables propriétés d'une certaine hache Naine, lâcha-t-il avant de se détourner pour rejoindre Gimli qui s'impatientait dangereusement.

Il s'avançait vers le Nain quand Aelin, réfléchissant soudainement à l'étrangeté de la situation réussit à se ressaisir à temps, réalisant qu'il serait logique qu'elle se joigne à eux comme elle était à présent censée faire partie presque intégrante de la Communauté de l'Anneau.

Je t'accompagne, fit-elle brusquement, arrachant un sourire à l'elfe... et une grimace de désespoir à Gimli.

Dites-moi, fit la voix bourrue et gutturale du fils de Gloïn. Pourquoi est-on obligés de s'encombrer d'un Elfe de plus ?

Parce que c'est ainsi, répondit Legolas. Et parce que c'est un ordre de la Dame des Galadhrims.

Dans ce cas... Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

Aelin marchait à côté de Legolas, Gimli allait devant eux, grommelant dans sa propre langue en un borborygme inintelligible. Imperceptiblement, les mains de Legolas et d'Aelin se rejoignirent pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la tente, et Aelin ne se dégagea pas, continuant à suivre Gimli comme si de rien n'était mais se tourna en souriant vers le visage d'ange du prince de Mirkwood... Qui haussa les épaules en l'attirant à l'intérieur de la tente, entre les deux pans du dais argenté.

Une fois dans l'espace douillet que le tissu elfique délimitait, Aelin contempla le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Boromir, en face d'elle, nonchalamment assis à même le sol; Aragorn à ses côtés, majestueux; les Hobbits assis à la suite, quatre silhouettes semblables. Gimli, Legolas et Aelin s'assirent à leur tour, refermant le cercle. Ils débattirent longtemps de la route qu'ils devaient suivre et des multiples méthodes pour accomplir leur mission concernant l'Anneau, Frodon ne disant son avis que lorsque lesdites méthodes lui paraissaient trop aventureuses pour le sage Hobbit qu'il était, mais jamais ils ne parvinrent à une conclusion à peu près imaginable. Au bout de dix longues minutes de débat interrompu, il apparut que la majorité des neufs marcheurs désiraient joindre Minas Tirith pour échapper pendant un laps de temps court mais non négligeable à la terreur que répandait l'Ennemi, mais d'autres parlaient de franchir l'ombre de Mordor tout en suivant le fleuve, et Frodon ne dit rien. Aragorn ne savait que faire et un grand trouble se lisait facilement sur son visage. Il pensait en effet que l'heure était enfin venue pour l'Héritier d'Isildur de sortir de la clandestinité afin de mieux lutter contre Sauron. Mais le noir épisode de la Moria contrecarrait ses plans, et lui imposait un choix qu'il aurait plus que volontiers offert à Gandalf. Il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait à présent plus abandonner le Porteur, étant lié à son destin par la promesse qu'il avait prononcée au Conseil d'Elrond et dont sa fierté lui empêchait de se défaire, et ignorait comment il pourrait réussir à joindre la Cité des Rois si Frodon d'aventure refusait de prendre cette route. Le Rôdeur resta plongé dans ses pensées si longtemps qu'il décrocha complétement du dialogue qui se déroulait entre Frodon et Boromir, perdu dans les méandres d'un dilemme bien trop compliqué pour qu'il le résolve seul. Leur débat finit par s'achever, la fatigue remplissant progressivement presque tous les participants sauf Aelin et Legolas, inépuisables comme tous leurs frères de Lothlorien. La nuit était déjà bien avancée quand Aelin prit congé de ses nouveaux compagnons d'aventure et remonta silencieusement l'escalier de bois.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Je reviendrai très bientôt avec le chapitre 6, ne vous inquiétez pas (s'écrie l'auteure devant la pluie de tomates bien juteuses lancées par ses lectrices…)

(une petite review quand même ?)

Bonne journée/soirée !


	7. Le goût du sel

**Chapitre 6 : Le goût du sel**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les premiers rayons du soleil, chauds et doux à la fois vinrent caresser la peau pâle de la jeune femme endormie.

Aelin ouvrit progressivement les yeux, mit quelques temps à sortir du long sommeil réparateur dans lequel les astuces de Galadriel l'avait plongée. Elle avait passé la première partie de sa nuit dans un cauchemar dont il ne lui restait que l'horreur qu'elle avait ressentie, mais aucune image. Elle se souvenait juste d'un parfum suave et d'une présence rassurante- fait étrange au milieu de toute cette terreur - qu'Aelin reconnaissait mystérieusement. Elle se souvenait aussi que Galadriel, alertée par quelque chose dont Aelin ignorait la nature - peut-être qu'elle avait crié - était venue la voir, et lui avait fait boire un breuvage que la jeune femme n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer. Ce liquide lui avait brûlé légèrement la gorge avant de l'envahir d'une douce torpeur et de faire fermer ses yeux en l'aidant à sombrer dans le sommeil. Pour une fois, elle avait enfin pu goûter au plaisir d'une nuit sans rêves et d'un véritable sommeil.

C'était la première fois qu'elle avait pu dormir ainsi... La seconde, en vérité, car elle se souvenait d'avoir passé une nuit semblable le jour marquant de son entrée fracassante dans le coeur des royaumes elfiques en Terre du Milieu. Elle était alors âgée de... Cinq ans ? Six ans ? Aelin n'en avait aucune idée, pas plus qu'elle ne connaissait son âge exact. Nenwë... Non, Hardred n'avait pas été en mesure d'en informer Celeborn, et le Seigneur de Lorien estimait qu'elle avait vécu jusqu'à ce jour environ huit mille et trente jours, soit presque 22 ans.

Mais tout cela, comme ses origines (à part le nom de son père), restait une pure et simple estimation. Rien de mieux pour garantir des nuits tranquilles sans rêves (même si pour un elfe, passer une nuit sans rêver était un exploit encore jamais réalisé sans aide extérieure, d'où le breuvage de Galadriel) à l'objet de ces estimations.

Aelin passa une main sur son front.

Il n'était pas étonnant qu'elle ait si chaud : ledit front brûlait encore d'une fièvre passagère causée par le liquide de sa grand-mère et était tout transpirant. Quelques mèches blondes et poisseuses étaient collées sur sa peau.

Elle soupira, rejeta violemment ses draps au loin et se leva d'un bon : elle venait de se souvenir que les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau quittaient aujourd'hui les bois de la Lothlorien et qu'elle était censée partir avec eux.

Aelin se dirigea, encore ensommeillée, vers la coiffeuse surplombée d'un miroir transparent, puis, consciencieusement, prit le temps de s'y observer.

Elle était vêtue d'une simple tunique de nuit blanche, dépourvue de motifs mais juste assez ample pour qu'elle se sente à l'aise pendant la nuit. Ses cheveux étaient humides sur le haut de son crâne, pendaient tristement le long de son visage. Deux yeux d'un bleu profond et fatigués la fixaient doucement. Ses lèvres étaient pincés par une angoisse sourde restée au fond d'elle- même mais ravivée par son cauchemar de la nuit. Aelin soupira et repoussa les mèches collées sur son front et, histoire de paraître un peu plus présentable, elle se mit à peigner les longues boucles blondes en formant une raie bien nette.

La chaleur restait en elle bien que l'air de la forêt fut rafraîchit par l'hiver, elle trempa donc un bout de tissu blanc dans un bol d'eau fraîche déposé là à son attention puis l'appliqua quelques instants sur son front, lava son visage et son cou.

Satisfaite, Aelin sourit à son image.

Elle avait bien meilleure mine qu'à son réveil.

OoO

Au même moment, les membres de la Communauté émergeaient progressivement du sommeil dans lequel ils s'étaient plongés.

Legolas, silencieux, était assis à l'écart et savourait les derniers instants du rêve qu'il avait vécu pendant sa nuit : il y avait revu les instants délicieux passés avec Aelin en haut de Cerin Amroth et s'était réveillé avec l'odeur de la jeune femme qui l'entourait.

Il s'étira longuement, profitant un maximum du calme religieux de la cité.

Tout lui faisait penser que les journées suivantes allaient être exceptionnelles en de nombreux points et de façons bien différentes les unes des autres. Peut-être même qu'il aurait à nouveau une occasion de se retrouver seul avec Aelin...

Il se secoua et rejoignit les autres, avisant soudain un groupe d'elfes mené par Haldir qui venait vers eux. Peu lui importait que le garde le surprenne en totale inaction, mais il soupçonnait la présence de la jeune femme dans le groupe et ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire un seul pas de travers en sa présence.

Pas maintenant, du moins.

Elle restait au centre de ses préoccupations et il se demandait si, quand la Lorien serait loin derrière eux ils auraient à nouveau une occasion d'être seuls. Legolas soupira d'aise et se dirigea vers le groupe de Galadhrims au milieu duquel il avait aperçu la silhouette fine d'Aelin.

Son instinct ne le trompait jamais, songea le prince en souriant.

- Ai, condo Legolas ! le salua Haldir en quenyan.

- Ai, répondit l'intéressé.

Il fit exprès de ne pas relever la manière dont Haldir l'avait appelé (condo signifiait prince en quenyan), considérant le garde qu'il connaissait depuis plus d'un millénaire comme son égal, presque un frère. Voyant qu'Haldir l'avait salué par pure sympathie et qu'il n'essayait pas d'engager une conversation, songeant sans doute que Legolas était assez préoccupé par son départ et qu'il valait mieux le laisser dans ses pensées, Legolas se dirigea vers Aelin, qui enseignait à Gimli la meilleure façon d'économiser de la nourriture, aussi elfique qu'elle était pour leur voyage.

"Même si ces lembas tiennent à l'estomac, Gimli, je vous conseille de ne pas en manger autant ! Nous devrons économiser la nourriture un maximum pendant ce voyage."

Legolas sourit mystérieusement à Gimli, plaça son index sur sa bouche pour que le Nain ne manifeste pas sa présence. Le prince s'approcha d'Aelin, marchant silencieusement vers la jeune femme qui lui tournait le dos. Sam et Frodon le surveillaient, mais Merry et Pippin le toisaient en rigolant.

Ils avaient deviné ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Il était tout proche d'Aelin à présent et commençait à se demander pourquoi elle n'avait pas entendu qu'il se dirigeait vers elle.

- Pippin, tu en as mangé combien ? demanda Merry à son cousin, histoire de faire une diversion maladroite pour concentrer l'attention d'Aelin sur les lembas.

- Quatre, répondit Pippin avec son habituel air innocent.

Aelin pouffa, maîtrisée, pendant que les Hobbits et Gimli éclataient de rire, brisant le calme de la forêt. Legolas inspira profondément et...

Appliqua ses deux mains sur les yeux d'Aelin.

- Ai, Herynen Órëva, chuchota l'elfe.

Aelin sursauta violemment et se retourna, lui faisant face en croisant les bras, sourcils froncés, faussement agacée.

- Legolas, ça n'avait rien de drôle ! Vous êtes un véritable elfling !

- Je sais, dit Legolas.

Ils se regardèrent, se considérant attentivement.

Elle avait enfilé une tunique d'un bleu presque noir, un pantalon de cuir beige et des bottes qui serraient ses chevilles pour qu'elles ne fuient pas, faites de la même matière que celles de Legolas. Elle portait une cape traditionnelle de Lothlorien, retenue par une broche en forme de feuille vert et argent, son carquois était solidement attaché dans son dos et rempli de flèches.

Il était grand, musclé, son âge impossible à déterminer. Mais c'était son visage qui attirait le plus l'attention: des traits réguliers, harmonieux, dignes de son sang royal; des cheveux longs d'un blond presque doré, toujours libres et soigneusement tressés; un menton volontaire, un regard bleu cobalt et rassurant... Aelin avait rarement croisé un elfe aussi beau.

Non.

Elle n'avait jamais vu d'elfe aussi beau.

Au bout de cette joute attentive et silencieuse, les Hobbits, Legolas, Gimli et Aelin éclatèrent de rire.

Le petit groupe de Galadhrims les dévisageait sans trouver une raison valable à leur hilarité.

Cette joie soudaine et leur bonne humeur décidément communicative aida Boromir et Aragorn à sortir de la tente, qui se joignirent à leur tour aux sept autres voyageurs puis la Communauté de l'Anneau fut au grand complet.

Aragorn sourit devant le fait bien limpide à ses yeux que le dynamisme et la répartie d'Aelin avaient conquis les Hobbits, en particulier les insouciants Merry et Pippin qui avaient l'air de l'apprécier. Mais la réserve habituelle de Frodon et de Sam l'empêchait de savoir si oui ou non la semi-elfe leur inspirait autre chose qu'une pure antipathie, comme pour Boromir, mais Aragorn savait au fond de lui quand Sam se dériderait: lorsqu'Aelin prendrait le temps de parole en entier, comme Legolas avait l'habitude de le faire, pour conter des histoires savoureuses des anciens temps au coin du feu.

Voilà en quoi aidait une approche un peu trop poussée du seigneur Elrond Eärendilion : on devait s'attendre à ce que les limites de ses connaissances se trouvent repoussées au beau milieu de l'Helcaraxë, ce lointain désert de glace au Nord de la Terre du Milieu.

La pensée de son père adoptif fit sourire Aragorn, puis, l'instant d'après son expression reprit son habituelle teinte de douleur comme son esprit restait piégé dans les couloirs de Rivendell et forcément... Non loin de la statue érigée en mémoire de la mère du Rôdeur, Gilraen.

Là où Arwen et lui s'étaient à jamais liés.

Aelin asséna une bourrade affectueuse à l'impétueux Legolas avant de retrouver son sérieux habituel. Aragorn s'étira, faisant craquer ses articulations sous le manque d'exercice, et tous se dirigèrent vers l'embarcadère où leurs barques les attendaient.

Cette deuxième partie de la Quête promettait d'être bien plus réjouissante que ce que le Rôdeur avait prévu.

- Avant de rejoindre le Seigneur et la Dame, proposa Haldir, il vous serait fort utile de vous entraîner au maniement de ces barques. Elles sont indociles pour qui ne sait pas les diriger. Bien entendu, ajouta le garde en voyant que le prince de Mirkwood levait les yeux au ciel; seuls Legolas et Aelin pourront, s'ils le désirent, être dispensés de cet... Exercice.

- Nous agirons selon vos ordres, répondit Aelin en souriant.

- Restez sur la berge dans ce cas, Aranel.

Elle entraîna Legolas vers un tronc couché en face du havre, ils s'y assirent côte à côte, observant avec attention les expérimentations de leurs compagnons.

OoO

L'eau était glacée.

Aragorn, vif et habile comme tous les Rôdeurs empoigna la poupe de l'une des trois barques grises, qui dessina sur le sable gris du havre une trace bien nette, dont le sable s'ammoncelait sur les côtés comme des rochers érodés par l'eau de la grande Mer.

Il courut quand le fond de la barque toucha l'eau claire du Cours d'Argent puis sauta dans la barque qui vacilla dangeureusement.

Pendant quelques secondes interminables durant lesquelles la barque se balançait sur l'eau, Aelin fut persuadée qu'Aragorn, peut habitué à la légèreté des embarcations, ne rencontre l'eau glacée du torrent. Elle y crut dur comme fer jusqu'à ce que le Rôdeur réussit à maîtriser la barque, comme il l'aurait fait avec un cheval particulièrement fougueux.

OoO

Boromir se retourna. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais, depuis quelques minutes, l'exercice proposé par Haldir commençait vraiment à l'énerver. Depuis quand les elfes avaient plus le droit que lui ou Aragorn de ne pas le faire ? Chassant cette pensée idiote, le gondorien suivit du regard les yeux d'Aragorn qui surveillaient attentivement les silhouettes des deux elfes, assis côte à côte sur le tronc non loin de la rive, qui eux observaient les progrès de Gimli et des Hobbits en matière de barques elfiques. Il haussa un sourcil quand le Rôdeur se retourna une nouvelle fois vers Aelin et Legolas, et jugea utile d'intervenir.

- Il me tarde de voir ça, dit Boromir à l'intention d'Aragorn.

- Il vous tarde de voir quoi ? Demanda l'Héritier d'Isildur, s'arrachant à sa garde attentive.

- Le moment où notre prince impassible se changera en un doux agneau, quand nous leur laisseront assez de temps seuls à seuls, répondit Boromir.

- C'est étrange...

- Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ? Le fait que je me sois enfin rendu compte qu'elle n'était pas si... Elfique, ou ce que vous avez réussi à comprendre du charabia de Legolas ?

Aelin s'était blottie contre le torse de l'elfe qui lui parlait en quenyan, et qui se fichait bien qu'Aragorn puisse le comprendre.

- Même si j'avais réussi à en comprendre un traître mot, jamais je ne vous l'aurait traduit, répliqua Aragorn, d'un ton sec qui signifiait la fin de leur conversation.

OoO

L'annonce d'Haldir avait ragaillardi le coeur de Legolas, et ce dernier s'était laissé entraîner par la force invincible qu'Aelin exerçait sur lui.

Ils s'étaient installés sur un tronc d'arbre à l'écorce noire et rugueuse, dont certains morceaux se détachaient facilement quand on les soulevait du bout de son ongle. Elle avait brutalement écrasé sa main quand Aragorn avait expérimenté l'instabilité des barques des Galadhrims, enfonçant sans le vouloir ses ongles dans sa peau. Un seul regard de Legolas, rassurant, avait réussi à la faire sourire et à la détacher du spectacle pourtant réjouissant des mésaventures de leurs compagnons, et Legolas comptait bien profiter de ce dernier moment de tranquilité.

- Tu n'est pas obligée d'obéir, dit-il quand elle eut finit de lui expliquer la mission confiée par Galadriel.

Il se sentit idiot de n'avoir que ça à lui répondre, vu qu'il savait parfaitement qu'elle rejeterai tous ses arguments.

- Bien sûr que si, répliqua Aelin. A quoi je ressemblerais si je changeais d'avis toutes les cinq minutes ? Je me parjurerais, et je sais que si je n'avais pas accepté, jamais Galadriel ne m'aurait autorisée à partir. Et puis si j'avais changé d'avis, je ne finirais par ne plus savoir ce que je veux vraiment, je ne serais plus moi et... Tu finirais par me détester, ajouta-t-elle en murmurant.

- Cet exercice prend plus de temps que ce que j'imaginais, lâcha Legolas en regardant le reste de la Communauté s'affairer, et en ignorant la dernière phrase d'Aelin.

- C'est normal, répondit-elle. Elle sourit à Aragorn qui détourna vivement les yeux, comme si son sourire les avait brûlés, puis répondit à Boromir. Tu ne veux pas les rejoindre ?

- Ils reviendront bien assez tôt, et je dois me dépêcher ou... Laisser passer ma chance, fit Legolas en perdant son regard dans l'océan des yeux d'Aelin.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix sourde et presque inaudible.

Le regard de Legolas se chargea soudain de tant de tendresse qu'elle en oublia de respirer. Ses doigts carressèrent doucement sa joue, avec une prudence infinie, comme si elle allait se changer en poussière et s'envoler au moindre contact.

Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, se trouvèrent, et ils échangèrent un long baiser.

Un baiser au goût de sel.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


	8. Offre-moi ta Quête

Nouveau chapitre, enjoy ! (rien d'autre à dire, désolée)

Ah si ! Bienvenue à neomatic 69 et à Elena 324 parmi les lectrices !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Chapitre 7 : Offre-moi ta Quête**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les barques avançaient lentement, faisant corps avec l'eau du Cours d'Argent, transparente et glacée.

Le silence lourd qui s'était installé depuis que la Communauté était montée à bord n'était brisé que par la douce berceuse du clapotis des vagues, à peine audible mais rassurant sur le bois gris argent des embarcations. Les trois barques avançaient, serrées les unes contre les autres, tout juste séparées par un petit espace laissé pour pagayer. Aelin avait disparu sur un signe d'Haldir, filant rejoindre Galadriel et Celeborn une dernière fois avant leur départ, et la dernière vision que Legolas avait eu d'elle était... Son visage, rieur, deux yeux bleus et brillants rivés dans les siens, juste avant que leurs lèvres ne se retrouvent de nouveau dans un second baiser à la douceur sauvage.

Le prince de Mirkwood respira profondément, alors que ses muscles se contractaient et se rétractaient au rythme imposé par Aragorn, dans un mouvement devenu mécanique qui lui laissait le temps de permettre à ses pensées de filer loin des eaux du fleuve. Le courant du Cours d'Argent avait beau être rapide ils progressaient lentement, au rythme qu'ils souhaitaient, histoire de prendre le temps d'imprimer dans leur esprit une dernière image idyllique des bois de Lothlorien. Pour une fois, Gimli, installé dans la même barque que Legolas laissait l'elfe tranquille avec lui-même. Ses remarques d'habitude si fréquentes que l'elfe ne pouvait même pas laisser dériver ses pensées comme il avait coutume de le faire ne manquaient pas à Legolas, qui, après sa victoire sur la rive du Cours d'Argent préférait méditer, seul, sans que Gimli ne soit là pour l'en empêcher. Bien que la respiration du fils de Gloïn ne soit toujours un peu trop forte au goût de Legolas, il commençait malgré lui à apprécier la compagnie fort sympathique du Nain. Le scintillement du soleil sur l'eau ne gênait pas la vue perçante de Legolas, qui scrutait les rivages dans l'espoir de trouver le lieu où le Seigneur et la Dame de Lorien les attendaient pour le traditionnel festin d'adieu. Les arbres se resserrèrent jusqu'au bord de la rivière, et l'elfe comprit qu'ils allaient bientôt rejoindre le vert pré de la Langue. Les feuilles dorées des mallorns se balançaient, toutes proches de l'eau, et s'y reflétaient en produisant une douce lumière dorée. L'air était froid, lumineux et immobile, avec un souffle de vent infime qui le rafraîchissait un peu plus comme lors de tous les matins d'hiver. Ils s'engouffrèrent brusquement dans l'un des méandres de la rivière; et là, Legolas vit le premier, sur la rive en face d'eux les elfes de Caras Galadhon, assis en cercle sur le sol. Galadriel et Celeborn étaient sur deux grands fauteuils, surplombaient leurs sujets assis en tailleur. Galadriel avait passé une robe blanche et sans broderies inutiles, le blanc étant le symbole du deuil chez les Sindars, et sa tête était ornée d'une fine couronne argentée, qui retenait les fines boucles blondes de ses cheveux. Celeborn avait opté pour la même tunique qu'il portait à leur arrivée deux semaines auparavant: une tunique solennelle, d'un gris clair et simple, avec des broderies discrètes tissées avec un fil argenté. Aelin était assise à leurs côtés, silencieuse dans sa tenue de Rôdeur, unique parmi les visages des elfes qui se ressemblaient tous.

Elle le regardait. Oui, elle le regardait, _lui_, et ne le quittait pas des yeux.

Elle souriait tristement, écoutant le chant de Galadriel, qui s'accompagnait avec la harpe qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Sa voix était elle aussi triste, irréelle, presque magique, mais tellement douce... Legolas ferma les yeux, laissant le chant de la Dame de Lothlorien l'envahir.

_O Lorien ! L'Hiver s'avance, le Jour nu et sans feuille,_

_Les feuilles tombent dans la rivière, la Rivière s'écoule,_

_O Lorien ! Trop longtemps suis-je restée sur ce Rivage_

_Et en une couronne évanescente ai-je tressé l'elanor d'or,_

_Mais si je devais maintenant chanter les navires, quel navire viendrait à moi;_

_Quel navire me porterait jamais au-delà d'une si vaste Mer ?_

Galadriel se tut pour les accueillir, et il se ressaisit vite quand Gimli lui donna un coup de coude pour qu'il arrête leur barque à la suite de celle d'Aragorn. Tous les membres de la Communauté posèrent le pied sur l'herbe verte et douce du pré de la Langue et se tirent debout en face de Galadriel et de Celeborn, attendant que l'un d'eux parle, ne sachant trop que faire, tant la tristesse qui émanait des seigneurs de Lorien était communicante.

_- Mae Govannen_, dit Celeborn, leur souhaitant la bienvenue au bout de longues minutes plongées dans un silence pesant. Nous vous attendions afin de vous faire d'ultimes adieux, et accompagner votre Quête et surtout chaque membre de votre groupe de nos bénédictions.

Il les regarda tour à tour, s'arrêtant quelques instants sur Legolas, s'appuyant volontairement sur le double sens de la phrase qu'il venait de dire. Il regarda ensuite Aragorn qui soutint vaillamment son regard.

- Avant ce jour, continua Celeborn, aucun étranger n'a revêtu l'habit de notre peuple. Puissent ces capes vous protéger totalement des yeux hostiles.

Les elfes leur distribuèrent à chacun un vêtement composé d'une cape et d'un capuchon, finement tissé par Galadriel et ses suivantes. Leur couleur était d'un gris cendre, mais dès que la lumière changeait autour d'eux, ils pouvaient prendre celle d'un ciel nocturne, ou de l'herbe verte du pré de la Langue sur laquelle ils étaient assis. L'expression de Pippin se transforma lorsqu'il reçu le sien.

- On dirait presque que ces manteaux sont magiques, dit-il à voix basse à Merry.

- Tu rêves, Pip', répliqua Merry.

- Et alors ? Si j'ai envie de dire qu'ils sont magiques, c'est qu'ils le sont, se défendit Pippin.

- Ce qui est bien avec toi, c'est qu'on a l'impression de pouvoir dire ce qu'on veut, même si c'est profondément débile, fit Merry en chuchotant rapidement, toisant Pippin de son air facétieux que son cousin connaissait par coeur.

Pippin fusilla Merry du regard et reporta son attention sur Galadriel, qui malgré tout ce que Merry pouvait dire méritait qu'on la respecte. Ils chuchotaient à voix basse en language commun, sans doute trop rapidement pour que les elfes les comprennent mais pas assez bas pour que les oreilles attentives d'Aelin ne les entendent pas. Elle sourit, ses yeux pétillèrent quelques instants mais elle ne dit rien, se contentant de remplir avec brio la mission qui convenait à son rang : observer, se taire et surtout cacher ses pensées, même les plus insignifiantes. Lorsque tous eurent passé leurs capes, Galadriel leur fit signe de s'asseoir auprès d'eux pendant que les elfes s'écartaient. Lorsque le festin traditionnel se termina, Celeborn leur parla à nouveau de leur voyage et des terres qu'ils allaient longer.

- Au fil de l'eau, vous verrez les arbres se raréfier progressivement jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent totalement dans un pays aride, formé uniquement de vallées recouvertes de roches coupantes. Là, le Fleuve creuse son lit entre ces vallées, surplombées par de hautes landes que l'on peut apercevoir depuis l'eau. Beaucoup plus loin, après de nombreuses lieues, le fleuve contourne de ses bras l'ile de Tindrock, pour aller se jeter dans les grandes chutes de Rauros. C'est ensuite une région assez étendue de marécages, où l'Entalluve se divise en de nombreuses rivières formant ainsi le delta de l'Anduin. De la rive Ouest de l'Entalluve s'étend le Rohan, et de la rive Est ce sont les collines de l'Emyn Muil. Boromir et ceux qui souhaiteront joindre Minas Tirith devront quitter le fleuve avant Rauros, remonter l'Emtalluve sans s'approcher de Fangorn. C'est une région étrange, peu connue, même par les elfes, mais je pense que Boromir et Aragorn n'ont pas besoin de cette mise en garde, dit Celeborn.

- On parle en effet de Fangorn entre les murs de Minas Tirith, répondit Boromir, mais ce sont plus des contes de bonnes femmes que l'on écoute au coin du feu, faits pour effrayer les enfants et faire réfléchir les sots. Tout ce qui est au nord de Rohan est pour nous si éloigné que les seules choses que nous en connaissons viennent à présent de légendes ou de rumeurs. J'ai moi-même traversé tout Rohan pour joindre Imladris, dit-il en scrutant les réactions d'Aelin qui sut rester impassible; en traversant la Trouée, en longeant l'Isen et les Montagnes Blanches. Après ce voyage et la route que j'ai parcourue avec mes compagnons, je ne pense pas que traverser les plaines du Riddermark une seconde fois ne relève d'un exploit insurmontable.

- Dans ce cas je n'ai rien à ajouter, dit Celeborn quand Boromir se tut enfin.

Aelin pressa la main de son grand-père contre la sienne, comme pour lui prouver que Boromir pensait réellement ce qu'il disait et que le seigneur de Lorien devait seulement se préoccuper des autres dangers qui menaçaient la forêt. Celeborn se détendit à peine.

- Galadriel se leva, majestueuse dans sa robe de deuil, et prit une coupe d'argent que l'une de ses suivantes avait apportée, la remplit d'un liquide transparent et odorant.

- Il est maintenant temps de boire la coupe de la Séparation, dit-elle. Buvez, Seigneur des Galadhrims, et que les ombres quittent tantôt votre coeur.

Celeborn trempa ses lèvres dans la coupe avant de la passer à Aelin.

- Buvez, fille de mon fils, dit-il avec une voix maitrisée, bien qu'il fut trahit par l'expression de son visage.

Aelin tressaillit quand les mains douces de Celeborn touchèrent les siennes, elle retenait vaillamment ses larmes quand elle eut finit de boire et passa la coupe à Legolas.

- Buvez, Thranduilion, murmura tendrement Aelin.

Legolas hocha lentement la tête avant de boire à son tour. Leurs mains se frôlèrent un instant, Aelin rougit quand Legolas planta ses yeux dans les siens, juste avant de porter la coupe à ses lèvres. Ses yeux ne la quittèrent que quand il dut se tourner vers Aragorn. La coupe passa entre les mains de chaque membre de la Communauté, avant de revenir entre celles de Galadriel qui la confia à l'une de ses suivantes qui disparut en emportant la coupe au loin.

- Nous avons bu la coupe de la Séparation, dit Galadriel, et maintenant les ombres se glissent de nouveau entre nous. Pourtant, avant votre départ, j'ai apporté de ma cité des présents que le Seigneur et la Dame des Galadhrims vous confient en souvenir de la belle Lothlorien. Le cadeau que je vous offre Legolas, est un arc des Galadhrim, digne de l'adresse de nos parents des bois... Et de l'affection qui vous lie à la fille de mon fils, ajouta-t-elle en souriant à Legolas.

Il examina l'arc avec une attention extrême, comme un enfant qui découvre un nouveau jouet, mais avec une retenue respectueuse trahie par le léger tremblement de ses mains. Il laissa ses doigts glisser le long de la corde, qui vibra doucement.

- Voici les dagues de Noldorin, continua Galadriel en lui offrant deux dagues blanches; elles ont déjà servis pendant la guerre. N'ayez crainte jeune Peregrin Touque, dit-elle en se tournant vers Pippin qui la regardait avec de grands yeux étonnés; vous trouverez le courage en vous. Et pour vous, Sam Gamegie, petit jardinier et amateur d'arbres, je n'ai qu'un petit cadeau.

Elle lui glissa dans la main une petite boite grise, au coins arrondis et faite d'un bois finement sculpté, dont le seul ornement était une rune d'argent sur le couvercle. Sam reconnut la rune que Gandalf écrivait en signature sur ses lettres ou imprimait en feuille d'or sur les fusées de ses feux d'artifices et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il rougit brusquement quelques instants plus tard, pendant lesquels Galadriel avait planté ses yeux dans les siens, et répondit un borborygme inintelligible que nul à part le brave Hobbit ne put comprendre. Elle se tourna lentement vers Aragorn.

- Je n'ai rien de mieux à vous offrir que le cadeau que vous portez déjà.

_- Am meleth dîn. I ant e-guil Arwen Undómiel pelitha, _dit Galadriel en le regardant, et pendant qu'elle le fixait, ses yeux laissaient paraître une grande affliction._ (Pour son amour, je crains que la grâce d'Arwen Undomiel s'estompe)_

_- Aníron i e broniatha ar periatham amar hen. Aníron e ciratha a Valannor, _répondit Aragorn d'une voix éteinte. _(Je voudrais qu'elle quitte ces rives, et qu'elle rejoigne son voudrais qu'elle prenne le vaisseau pour Valinor.)_

_- _Ce choix lui appartient. C'est à vous de faire le votre, fils d'Arathorn. Vous vous éléverez au-dessus de vos ancêtres, depuis les jours d'Elendil, ou sombrerez dans les ténèbres avec ce qui reste de votre lignée. _Namárië. Oniatha i gerich. Dan, ú-'eveditham, Elessar_, lâcha Galadriel._ (Adieu. Nous ne nous reverrons peut-être plus, Elessar.)_

Elle se tourna vers Aelin, douce et triste, avant de sourire.

- Que pourrait demander la fille de mon fils ? Dit Galadriel en se levant et prenant les mains d'Aelin, debout devant elle, dans les siennes.

- Rien, Herynen, souffla Aelin. Me laisser partir dépasse déjà tout ce que j'osais espérer.

Galadriel sourit et l'embrassa sur le front.

- Je n'insisterai pas dans ce cas. C'est à toi de laisser filer ton destin, mais aussi à toi d'écouter et d'observer avec la plus totale des intentions. _Pour le choix de ta moitié, je te fais confiance_, ajouta-elle en établissant un lien mental dans l'esprit d'Aelin pour que Legolas et les autres ne l'entende pas.

Elle se rassit et Aelin rejoignit les membres de la Communauté, se plaça à côté de Legolas, glissant sa main dans celle du prince de Mirkwood pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. Elle observa Galadriel fixer Gimli quelques instants rendus interminables par la tension qu'Aelin sentait dans le rang des suivantes de la reine de Lorien. Les elfes, les Hobbits et même les Hommes retenaient leur souffle, car aucuns ignoraient le différent qui opposait les deux races depuis la nuit des temps. Legolas la regarda d'un oeil interrogateur, suspicieux, attendant la suite de la scène avec une impatience poussée à l'extrêmité de ses limites.

Même si il ne le montrait pas, le contact doux de la main d'Aelin au creux de ses doigts le rassurait progressivement, détendait petit à petit ses nerfs survoltés. Le monstre caché dans ses entrailles s'était enfin calmé, lorsque Aelin était venue rejoindre les huit Marcheurs et s'était placée d'elle-même à ses côtés.

- Et quel cadeau un Nain demanderait-il aux Elfes ? Demanda Galadriel, regardant toujours fixement la silhouette trapue de Gimli, qui peinait à soutenir son regard.

- Aucun, madame, répondit Gimli en répétant les mots d'Aelin. Il me suffi d'avoir vu la Dame des Galadhrims et d'avoir entendu sa voix.

Le souffle court, Aelin observait la scène étrange qui se déroulait devant ses yeux : un dialogue muet, et pourtant bien réel, que Galadriel entretenait avec Gimli, le fils d'un des treize Nains capturés par le Roi Thranduil, un des meilleurs alliés de la Lorien, un des plus grands souverains des royaumes elfiques en Terre du Milieu et aussi, et surtout... Le père de Legolas.

- Ecoutez tous, Galadhrims, s'écria victorieusement Galadriel. Qu'aucun de vous ne dise jamais en ma présence que les Nains sont avides de ruse et de tromperie !

Elle fixa de nouveau Gimli, pendant que les elfes surveillaient toujours la scène, sentinelles impassibles, comme les pions d'un jeu d'échec malmenés par les intrigues mystérieuses de leur souveraine.

- Mais vous, Gimli fils de Gloïn, continua Galadriel, vous désirez surement quelque chose que je suis en mesure de vous donner? Nommez-le, car je n'aimerai pas que vous soyez le seul à repartir sans présent, maintenant que l'amitié entre nos deux races se resserre.

- Je ne désire rien, Dame Galadriel, dit Gimli, s'inclinant profondément et béguayant. En vérité, il y aurait bien quelque chose. Non, je n'ose pas y penser. C'est impensable. C'est ridicule.

Galadriel ne dit rien, se contentant de fixer encore et toujours le fils de Gloïn.

- Rien, répéta Gimli; sauf peut-être - s'il m'est permis de demander, que dis-je, de nommer un seul fil de vos cheveux, lâcha le Nain en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles; qui surpassent l'or de la Terre comme les gemmes de la Mine. Je ne demande pas un tel don, mais pourtant vous m'avez ordonné de le nommer.

Le coeur d'Aelin rata un battement, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet de la surprise pendant que Legolas serrait un peu plus sa main, sous le choc. Les suivantes de Galadriel chuchotaient frénétiquement, mais si bas que même Aelin ne pouvait pas les entendre, et les yeux de Celeborn allaient lentement de la silhouette trapue de Gimli à celle, royale, de Galadriel son épouse. On pouvait presque s'attendre à ce que le Seigneur de Lorien se lève pour provoquer Gimli en duel, devant toute l'assemblée et sans aucune retenue, mais Celeborn n'en fit rien et réussit à se maîtriser en un effort surelfique au possible. Sa surprise et celle des représentants de son peuple présents n'étaient rien comparé à celle, extrême mais pourtant impalpable, irréelle, de Galadriel. Cette dernière faisait preuve d'un tel contrôle sur elle-même qu'elle semblait évoluer en dehors de ce monde, comme si elle était un fantôme qui s'évanouirait au moindre contact, à la moindre parole; mais pourtant parfois elle pouvait aussi être si présente que sa simple existence en devenait un calvaire insurmontable pour les personnes aux alentours. Elle ne paraissait plus maintenant terrible, souveraine toute-puissante d'un des plus grands royaumes des elfes de toutes les Terres du Milieu, mais Aelin sentait sa fragilité, comme celle de toutes les jeunes femmes à qui l'on faisait une telle demande. L'atmosphère, déjà tendue, était devenue glaciale et les suivantes de Galadriel fixaient Gimli avec des yeux noirs, neuf visages à l'expression identique et particulièrement destabilisante. Au bout de quelques secondes, la reine de Lorien, touchée dans son amour-propre, sourit.

- Certains prétendent que si l'on effectuait un classement des organes des Nains, leurs mains arriveraient premières, suivies de leur cerveau puis de leur langue, mais ce n'est apparemment pas le cas de Gimli fils de Gloïn. Car nul n'a jamais présenté à Galadriel une requête aussi hardie et pourtant aussi courtoise. Et comment refuserais-je, puisque je lui ai moi-même ordonné de parler, folle que je suis ? Mais dites-moi, quel usage feriez-vous d'un tel don ?

- Je le chérirais, Madame, répondit Gimli sans prendre le temps de réfléchir ou de mesurer le poids de ses mots. En souvenir des paroles que vous m'avez adressés lors de notre première rencontre. Et si jamais je retrouve les forges de chez moi, ajouta-t-il en s'enflammant dangereusement pendant que Celeborn remuait; il sera monté dans un cristal impérissable pour demeurer un bien de ma maison et un gage de bonne volonté entre la Montagne et la Forêt jusque la fin des Temps.

Aelin observa alors Galadriel dénouer lentement une de ses longues boucles, identiques aux siennes par bien des points, et Aelin songea perdre une partie de Galadriel. La Dame en retira doucement non pas un mais trois fins cheveux d'or, qu'elle déposa sans bruit dans la main de Gimli.

- Le don sera accompagné de ces mots, dit-elle. Je ne prédis rien, car toute prédiction à présent serait vaine : d'une part il y a les ténèbres, et de l'autre seulement un peu d'espoir. Mais si l'espoir ne déchante pas, je vous le dis, fils de Gloïn, que vos mains déborderont d'or, et pourtant l'or n'aura aucune prise sur vous.

Elle fit une pose, ses yeux se dirigeant lentement vers Frodon qui releva la tête vers elle.

- A vous enfin, Frodon Sacquet, j'offre la lumière d'Eärendil, notre étoile bien aimée. Puisse cette lumière vous éclairer dans les endroits sombres, où toutes les autres lumières seront éteintes. Souvenez-vous alors de Galadriel et de son Miroir !

Frodon s'inclina bas sans trouver une seule parole de remerciement. La Dame se leva alors, et Celeborn les conduisit au petit havre où leurs barques attendaient. Aelin prit le bras que Legolas lui offrait, pendant que Galadriel les observait en souriant. Le soleil était à présent à son zénith, et sa lumière jaune s'étendait sur l'herbe verte du pré de la Langue. Ils s'installèrent tant bien que mal dans les embarcations, comme avant, sauf qu'Aelin prenait place dans la barque de Legolas et Gimli, qui empoigna la pagaie sans mot dire. Quand la jeune femme l'interrogea du regard, il se justifia maladroitement.

- Besoin de penser, dit-il dans sa barbe.

- Seriez-vous traumatisé par votre propre folie ? Demanda Aelin.

- Peut-être, répondit Gimli. Je suis plutôt traumatisé par sa réponse.

Aelin et Legolas se regardèrent, et Legolas chuchota :

- Aide-moi, Gimli est devenu fou.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, et je serais incapable de t'aider parce que toi aussi, tu es un peu fou sur les bords, répliqua Aelin.

- Qu'est-ce que... Tu veux dire par là que je suis fou de toi ? Ce serait peut-être plus juste, murmura Legolas en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Arrête, le supplia Aelin. Tais-toi.

Elle désigna Celeborn du coin de l'oeil. Les elfes poussaient leurs barques de leurs longues perches pour les aider à partir avec un peu de vitesse.

- Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui dire au revoir, murmura-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

- Regarde ! S'écria Legolas.

Sur l'autre rive de la Langue, la Lorien s'éloignait progressivement, et entre les troncs gris se dressait Galadriel, enveloppée dans la blanche cape de sa robe, qui leur faisait un signe d'adieu. Sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir, les larmes d'Aelin jaillirent en silence, coulant lentement sur ses joues pâles. Elle sentait que Galadriel la fixait, elle, et pas les autres membres de la Communauté qui déjà détournaient leur esprit de Lothlorien la belle. Les mains de la jeune femme se mirent à trembler légèrement, alors qu'un lien mental s'établissait entre son esprit et celui de sa grand-mère, dernière recommandation que la Dame pouvait lui faire parvenir.

- _Offre-moi ton identité_, sussura la voix de Galadriel.

- _Aelin_, répondit l'esprit de la jeune femme.

- _Offre-moi ton âge_, sussura la voix.

- _Peut-être huit mille et trente jours._

- _Offre-moi ta quête._

- ...

- _Offre-moi ta quête._

-_ Me trouver._

- _Quatre murs. Qui a raison ?_

- _L'elfe au milieu d'eux. Même vaincue par la Peur, et appelée par les Ténèbres._

- _Ecoute moi. Ne dis rien, écoute moi. Lorsque les Murs se refermeront, que tu ne pourras que sentir et écouter, fais confiance au Chant du Silence et aux Murmures de ton Coeur._

La voix mourut.

La silhouette de Galadriel disparut dans le lointain, et Aelin resta seule dans son désarroi.

L'échange n'avait pas duré plus de deux secondes, mais Aelin se sentait étrangement mieux.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alors ? Je ne vous fait pas fuir ?

Bon, je sais que la fin ressemble un peu beaucoup trop à l'Ahn-Ju de Pierre Bottero, mais j'ai vraiment pas pu m'en empêcher !

Une petite review quand même ? Attention, je tiens à vous prévenir quand même que ce chapitre sera sûrement quelque peu modifié après l'intervention de ma chère beta Eä, ou Lily-Evans 2004 (si, si, c'est possible !), et après l'avis de vous autres lecteurs bien sûr ^^

Bonne journée/soirée !


	9. L'aventure commence

Coucou, me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre ! Court, certes, mais bon, quand je suis arrivée à la fin du dernier paragraphe, l'envie de continuer vers la suite de l'histoire m'a manqué et… J'ai pensé que si je continuais, ça allait être très nul.

Bon, je me tais…

Enjoy !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Chapitre 8: L'aventure commence**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La nuit était tombée.

Impassible comme à son habitude, Legolas scrutait les environs plongés dans un noir presque total, à peine éclairés par les myriades d'étoiles se reflétant sur les eaux noires de l'Anduin et le rai de lumière du Lune, qui s'étendait sur la largeur du fleuve. Le prince de Mirkwood ne voyait presque rien, tant l'ombre de ce côté-ci de l'eau était épaisse, telle le brouillard insondable qui emprisonnait Mirkwood au beau milieu de l'Hiver. Il était mal à l'aise, même si sa vie dans sa forêt infestée par le Mal lui avait habitué à un tel désastre, mais là, alors qu'il voguait sur l'Anduin avec ses compagnons au beau milieu de terres désertes et inconnue de sa personne, il supportait mal le noir environnant. C'était plus fort que lui, profondément encré dans sa nature.

Le noir ne l'aimait pas et il lui rendait la pareille.

Legolas soupira.

Gimli somnolait depuis longtemps, et Aelin, lassée de passer son temps assise sans rien faire avait pris les rames afin de laisser ses pensées dériver dans des contrées inconnue du prince de Mirkwood, qui se gardait bien de lui dire -pour l'instant en tout cas- qu'il aimerait que ces contrées lui soient un peu plus familières. Ou même à peine un peu plus ouvertes.

Autour d'eux, l'air était froid.

Glacial même. Personne ne parlait.

Dans les deux autres barques Legolas percevait la calme respiration de Frodon, endormi, celle de Sam qui veillait, le coeur battant la chamade de... Boromir ?

L'Homme était agité, survolté tous les jours, surveillait à chaque instant les faits et gestes du moindre être vivant se trouvant à moins de cinq mètres de lui. Et Legolas ignorait combien de nuits le gondorien avait passées à ne pas dormir, piégé dans l'insomnie créée par l'objet de ses obsessions constantes : un tout petit Anneau d'or, pourtant orné d'un A majuscule.

Par contre, l'elfe n'arrivait pas à déterminer si Aragorn avait réussi à trouver le sommeil.

Il ignorait pour quelle raison mais depuis leur départ de Rivendell, l'esprit du Rôdeur restait désespérément opaque à toutes les intrusions hasardeuses que Legolas avait tentées sous une demande expresse d'Elrond Peredhel, sans se poser de questions. Dès qu'Aragorn l'avait senti, il avait bloqué tout accès à un esprit étranger.

Comme Elrond, son père adoptif, lui avait appris bien des années plus tôt.

Cela dérangeait Legolas en bien des points, ces points ayant des aspects totalement différents. Premièrement, et comme souvent, les ordres du Seigneur de Rivendell étaient contradictoires avec les enseignements qu'il avait lui-même prodigués à ses "victimes" et deuxièmement cela signifiait qu'à l'avenir les pensées d'Aelin pourraient elles aussi lui devenir inaccessibles, quand bien même les principes de Legolas lui interdisaient d'aller fouiller dans la tête de la jeune femme contre son gré, les sentiments du prince obligeant ce dernier à la laisser en paix.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, dépité par ses principes. Principes que d'autres sans aucun doute plus expérimentés que lui, comme son propre père, avaient réussi à éradiquer afin de rendre un jugement sans aucun état d'âme.

L'elfe fut tiré de ces pensées macabres quand il remarqua brusquement les quelques petits mètres de retard qu'avait prit leur barque par rapport aux deux autres.

En effet Aelin faiblissait, progressivement vaincue par une fatigue chronique que Legolas, attentif aux attitudes de chacun de ses compagnons histoire de faire passer le temps plus vite, avait sentie. Précautionneusement, il s'avança sur sa moitié de banc, se décalant légèrement sur le côté de la jeune femme. Il s'approcha d'elle, passa avec une douceur infinie son bras autour des épaules frêles d'Aelin, comme pour la protéger.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, brusquement tirée des profondeurs de ses pensées par le contact réconfortant mais encore inconnu du corps de Legolas contre le sien.

- Je vais t'aider, chuchota Legolas.

Tout près d'eux, Gimli dormait toujours en ronflant, et un oiseau nocturne hulula. Elle hocha la tête, soulagée.

- Hannon lle, répondit-elle.

Il plaça l'une de ses mains sur celle d'Aelin, qui tenait fermement le haut de la pagaie, puis il fit glisser sa seconde main au milieu du bois gris-argent, ajoutant force et puissance aux coups timides de la jeune femme.

Au bout de quelques petites secondes, la barque se rangea à côté des deux autres, toute proche de celle menée par un Aragorn parfaitement réveillé. Merry et Pippin les saluèrent joyeusement, mais Boromir dormait, son coude appuyé sur sa cuisse, la tête reposant au creux de sa main.

- Pendant un instant j'ai cru vous avoir perdus, dit Aragorn pour les saluer.

- Nous sommes navrés de ternir vos espoirs, fit Aelin en souriant au Rôdeur.

Qui les regardait, elle et Legolas, blottis l'un contre l'autre, avec des yeux rieurs.

Si les elfes pouvaient rougir, là, sous le regard insistant d'Aragorn et les sous-entendus un peu trop clairs de Merry et de Pippin, le visage fatigué d'Aelin aurait sans doute viré au rouge pivoine.

Elle s'arracha à l'étreinte de Legolas, non sans que ce dernier ne s'engage dans un débat mouvementé avec les deux Hobbits. Boromir, réveillé par leur joute verbale maugréa de vagues salutations avant de lancer un regard noir à Aelin. Elle l'ignora superbement, faisant mine de se concentrer sur l'eau du fleuve. Peu lui importait que Boromir ne la supporte pas. Elle avait devant elle l'opportunité de se faire des amis formidables, des gens qui sauraient la soutenir. Elle savait aussi, ou plutôt elle devinait que Merry et Pippin n'avaient pas leur pareil pour remonter le moral de tout le monde.

Ce qu'ils étaient entrain de faire en ce moment même.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait l'amabilité de me rappeler pourquoi nous sommes entrain de... Naviguer sur ce fleuve lent, puant et beaucoup trop ennuyant ? Dit alors Pippin, d'un ton dont l'innocence et la naïveté étaient soudain devenues particulièrement exaspérantes.

- J'aimerais vous signaler mon cher Pippin que cela a déjà été expliqué en long, en large et en travers plusieurs fois avant notre départ de Lorien, dit Aragorn, faussement agacé.

- Mais pourquoi, bon sang ?

- Arrêtons-nous sur ces berges, proposa Aragorn. La nuit a été longue, et je suis sûr que certains préféreraient se dégourdir les jambes et manger un morceau plutôt que d'écouter les plaintes incessantes de Mr. Peregrïn Touque... Quelqu'un d'autre désire se plaindre ?

- Oui, moi, dit Sam. Ces barques sont inconfortables au possible et je ne sais pas comment M. Frodon réussit à dormir. La seule pensée de ces yeux jaunes fixés sur nous m'empêche de fermer les miens...

- Quels yeux ? Demanda Aelin. Nous n'avons rien vu de tel...

- C'est Gollum, expliqua Aragorn. Il nous suit depuis la Moria. J'avais espéré que nous l'aurions semé sur le fleuve, mais il est bien trop malin, ajouta-t-il d'une voix dégoûtée.

- S'il alerte l'ennemi sur notre position, notre traversée n'en sera plus que dangereuse.

C'était la plus longue phrase prononcée par Boromir depuis leur départ de la Lorien, et Aelin fut presque surprise qu'il soit réveillé et en état de parler.

Le regard qu'elle échangea avec Legolas confirma son intuition : elle et l'elfe sylvain avaient pensé la même chose. Elle sourit doucement, d'un petit sourire triste qui traduisait son déchirement d'avoir quitté la Lorien: leur départ avait eu lieu une semaine auparavant et elle ne s'était toujours pas habituée au fait non négligeable qu'elle ne reverrait peut-être jamais sa forêt.

Ils rangèrent leurs barques sur une berge caillouteuse, recouvertes d'une multitude de galets gris, ceux du bord tellement mouillés par l'eau du fleuve qu'ils en devenaient presque noirs. La nuit les enveloppait toujours, comme Aragorn insistait pour qu'ils voyagent jusque tard pour repartir aux aurores tous les jours.

Ils installèrent rapidement un camp de fortune, poussant les barques sur la rive de façon à ce qu'elles ne soient pas emportées par un courant particulièrement coléreux.

Ils sortirent tous prudemment des embarcations, vacillants, les cuisses en feu.

Sam et Merry s'affairèrent pour soutenir le corps endormi de Frodon, l'installèrent bien calé entre des couvertures sans que le Porteur ne bronche ou ne se réveille.

- La dextérité des Hobbits me surprendra toujours, chuchota Aelin à l'adresse d'Aragorn, celui-ci ayant rejoint la jeune femme pendant que Legolas, Gimli et Boromir se chargaient d'allumer un feu.

- C'est une race étonnante, c'est vrai, dit Aragorn.

- Comment va...

La question d'Aelin mourut brusquement quand elle remarqua le regard sombre du Rôdeur, à peine éclairé par les flammes naissantes de leur feu de camp.

- De qui veux-tu parler ? Demanda Aragorn.

- Non, rien, fit Aelin.

Il haussa un sourcil, fixant les yeux de la jeune femme.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui. Je ne me trouvais pas à ma place, murmura-t-elle comme pour se justifier.

- Je te connais depuis dix ans, Aelin, ce n'est pas une raison.

- Peut-être, mais j'ai des principes qui m'ordonnent de me taire.

Legolas se tourna vers eux, avec un visage rieur.

- N'insiste pas, Estel, quand elle le veut, cette fille est aussi têtue qu'Elrond Peredhel, dit l'elfe d'une voix joyeuse, bien qu'Aelin le fusilla du regard.

- Je vais m'employer à suivre vos conseils, Vertefeuille, lui répondit Aragorn. Même si la comparaison n'est guère flatteuse.

Laissant les deux amis deviser sur la phrase de Legolas, Aelin s'éloigna et s'assit sur un rocher, face au fleuve, et blottit sa tête sur ses bras posés sur ses genoux.

La dernière chose qu'elle put emporter au pays des rêveries elfiques était la vision réconfortante d'Aragorn assénant une bourrade amicale dans le flanc de Legolas, pendant que l'elfe éclatait d'un rire frais, sincère et particulièrement réconfortant.

OoO

Aelin fut réveillée par un souffle de vent frais qui balayait doucement son visage.

Elle entrouvrit les yeux, l'esprit encore enfoui dans ses rêves, dans lesquels la présence de Legolas avait prit une importance telle que cela en devenait presque effrayant. L'aube était grise, et le soleil hésitait à se lever. Non loin de son rocher, le tas de couvertures qui abritait Frodon n'avait pas été déplié, et seules les boucles brunes du Hobbit étaient visibles entre les tissus. Lorsqu'elle tourna légèrement la tête en s'étirant, Aelin ne s'étonna pas de trouver Legolas qui marchait vers elle, dans le silence du camp.

Il contourna les cendres noires du foyer avant d'arriver devant elle.

- Je peux ? Dit Legolas en désignant l'espace restant de la pierre grise.

- Bien sûr, répondit Aelin. Les autres ne se sont pas encore levés ?

- Non, dit Legolas. C'est toujours comme ça, et c'était pire en Lorien.

- Pire ? Comment ça ?

- Disons qu'ils préféraient le sommeil aux merveilles elfiques, murmura Legolas en caressant la joue d'Aelin du bout des doigts.

Elle planta dans ses iris deux yeux bleus et pétillants, et, en même temps, elle se tordait les mains. Avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réfléchir, Legolas la prit dans ses bras.

- Je ne mérite pas ce qualificatif, si c'est ce que tu veux insinuer, murmura Aelin d'une voix sourde.

- Bien sûr que si, répliqua Legolas. Et si ça ne te plaît pas, c'est pareil.

Elle s'attendait au geste du prince, pensait résister, que même si les autres dormaient ce n'était pas le moment, le repousser, donner l'excuse du départ de Lorien auquel elle n'arrivait pas à se faire... Au lieu de tout cela, elle ne parvint qu'à frissonner.

Longuement.

Tremblante de froid et d'une autre sensation qu'elle n'arrivait pas à nommer, Aelin regarda Legolas approcher son visage d'ange du sien, tétanisée par l'attirance qu'il exerçait, inéluctablement, sur sa volonté. Pendant une longue seconde, elle se sentit perdue, puis ferma les yeux alors qu'elle réalisa que leurs bouchent se cherchaient.

Et qu'elles avaient fini par se trouver.

OoO

Le soleil caressa doucement la joue du gondorien, et Boromir s'extirpa lentement d'un sommeil lourd et sans rêves.

Il examina le camp silencieux : Aragorn s'était accroupi dans un coin et veillait, perdu dans ses pensées. Non loin du tas de couvertures qui enveloppait Frodon, Sam s'occupait du feu de camp, et préparait une décoction odorante pour leur frugal petit-déjeûner. Merry et Pippin baillaient à s'en décrocher la mâchoires, tellement fatigués qu'ils en étaient muets et incapables de plaisanter.

Boromir tourna son regard vers le fleuve et fronça les sourcils quand il s'arrêta sur Legolas et Aelin, juchés en haut de leur rocher, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Un éclair de rage le transperça, vif, tel une flèche d'Orc empoisonnée, pendant qu'il contemplait les boucles des cheveux d'or de la princesse de Lorien, qui lui tournait le dos. Il se demanda si les deux elfes avaient dormi, puis, secouant tristement la tête, il se détourna pour reporter son attention sur les autres. Sam essayait en vain de convaincre Frodon que se priver délibérément de nourriture ne servirait qu'à l'affaiblir davantage, mais en vain.

Le Porteur était aussi têtu qu'Aelin.

- Mangez quelque chose M. Frodon ! Le suppliait Sam, d'une voix exaspérée par l'attitude du Hobbit.

- Non, Sam, répliqua Frodon d'un air buté, sans se rendre compte que Boromir les fixait.

- Vous n'avez rien avalé de la journée ! Et vous ne dormez pas non plus. Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je n'ai rien remarqué, M. Frodon ?

- Je vais bien, fit Frodon avec une voix fatiguée qui contredisait ses dires.

Lassé de ces joutes sans grande importance, Boromir se détourna de Frodon et Sam pour... Être encore une fois irrésistiblement attirés par Aelin.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Et voilà… Ai-je toujours droit à une petite review ?

Bonne journée/soirée,

Elyana

PS : le prochain chapitre, j'en ai bien peur, sera nettement plus sombre et arrivera sans aucun doute avec beaucoup de retard…


End file.
